


And A Star Came to Imladris

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: A drained Elf arrives in Imladris carrying a precious charge with him. Glorfindel, being Glorfindel, reaches out to them.





	And A Star Came to Imladris

And a Star Came to Imladris

 

Commotion coming from the doorway caught Glorfindel’s attention and distracted him from his paperwork. He was eager to finish before sunset, which came earlier these winter days. He wanted to join the other Elves in the Hall of Fire to celebrate the shortest day. After the longest night of the year, the days would grow longer again and spring would return shortly to Imladris. But that peaceful feeling was abruptly shattered when he heard a heartbreaking plea.

 

“Please do not take me before your Lord! I promise I will not steal again! Show mercy! It was only a slice of bread!”

 

Glorfindel didn’t recognize the pleading voice and surmised that a stranger, unfamiliar with Imladris’ customs, had come to the valley. Elrond and his household greatly valued hospitality and the thought that someone had turned to stealing in order to still his hunger made him feel uncomfortable. After placing his quill down, Glorfindel raised his gaze and directed it toward the doorway.

 

Melpomaen entered the Captain’s office. Walking in front of the Advisor was a haggard looking Elf who was obviously on the brink of panic. Glorfindel blinked as he saw the large, brown eyes and the dark circles beneath them. They told him that the Elf in question had had little sleep. The cheekbones stood out sharply and the face was much too gaunt to belong to a healthy Elf. Another look showed Glorfindel that the new arrival was wearing worn clothes with holes in them. The cloak, which should have kept the stranger warm, was thin and wrapped tightly around the raven-haired Elf’s frame. Long, tangled, dirty strands of hair tumbled down the Elf’s shoulders and some locks hid the stranger’s face from Glorfindel’s inquisitive gaze. “Melpomaen, what is this about?”

 

The instant Glorfindel raised his voice was the moment the stranger gave in to his panic and stumbled forward, going down on his knees in front of the large oak desk at which sat Glorfindel in the end. The large eyes revealed fear and distress and Glorfindel rose from his chair, for he wanted to reassure the stranger that he was welcome in Imladris and didn’t have to steal in order to eat his fill. But the stranger seemed to shrink into himself the moment Glorfindel reached him and quickly lowered his gaze. An immense sadness, whose origin Glorfindel couldn’t explain, came over the golden-haired warrior and he lowered himself onto his heels in front of the other Elf.

 

Melpomaen remained standing in the doorway and let Glorfindel take charge, but not before saying, “The guards discovered this Elf in the courtyard where he had acquired some bread. He tried to run when one of the merchants approached him and the guards went after him.” The guards, merchant, and later Melpomaen himself, had acted out of concern and had wanted to offer the stranger their hospitality, but the strange Elf had felt threatened and had run.

 

“I am sorry,” the dark-haired Elf said softly. “I will not steal again.”

 

Glorfindel frowned. Something felt wrong, though he couldn’t label the sensation. The way the strange Elf was huddling before him made him wonder if the stranger was hiding something beneath his cloak. “You do not have to steal food, my friend. Imladris is known for her hospitality. You only need ask for food and lodging and we will provide them to you.” Glorfindel directed his gaze toward Melpomaen and said, “Please ready rooms for our guest and bring food.”

 

Melpomaen nodded his head and left to carry out Glorfindel’s orders. Glorfindel smiled at the stranger, but since the other Elf was still staring at the floor, the smile was lost on him. “My name is Glorfindel. What is yours?” The stranger reminded him of a doe that had run for her life and had been caught by her hunters. The other Elf looked trapped and the panic was still there. Glorfindel clearly sensed it.

 

“I am called Erestor,” the dark-haired Elf answered, uncertain of what was happening. When he had taken the slice of bread he had hoped to escape with it, but then all those Elves had started to run after him. He had tried to flee, but since he hadn’t eaten and rested for days, he had been no match for them and they had caught him quickly.

 

“Erestor…” Glorfindel pronounced the name experimentally and smiled. “You are welcome in Imladris. All Elves are welcome here.” He was growing a bit vexed as Erestor still refused to meet his gaze and remained staring at the floor. “What has happened to you? You look like you have known rough times.”

 

Erestor carefully kept his gaze directed to the tiled floor. He wasn’t going to risk offending Glorfindel by meeting his gaze. But then the warrior’s question registered with him and he swallowed hard, which was difficult since his throat felt like sand paper. “I will not cause you any trouble,” he whispered eventually. He felt weaker than he wanted Glorfindel to know and tried hard to remain upright. Had it been up to him, he would have lain down and fallen asleep. He was so tired… so tired…

 

Glorfindel wondered about the glassy expression which the dark eyes were attaining and then realized that he was dealing with a truly drained Elf. “I should not bother you by asking you these questions when they can wait. You should rest first.” Glorfindel was about to reach for Erestor so he could help his guest to his feet, but his hand froze in mid-air.

 

A tiny hand had emerged from beneath the torn cloak and was reaching for Erestor’s dark hair. Small fingers, short and shaky, wrapped themselves around the dirty strands and pulled Erestor’s head close.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened as he realized that his secret had been revealed and he stared in blind panic at Glorfindel. He had hoped to keep his daughter’s presence a secret, but she had reached out to him because she needed him to comfort her. Now the warrior knew what he had been hiding beneath his cloak. “Please, allow us to leave, my Lord. We will not cause you any trouble and leave your lands.”

 

Glorfindel needed a moment to compose himself. The tiny hand belonged to an Elfling, a very young baby by the looks of it and, besides feeling curious, he also felt protective. “Who is that with you?”

 

Erestor fought hard not to panic in front of Glorfindel, but he knew he was losing the fight. His breathing had sped up, the palms of his hands had become sweaty, and he shook like a leaf. It never occurred to Erestor to lie to Glorfindel, instinctively realizing the warrior would detect any lies. “This is my daughter. I named her Êl.”

 

“Star? That is a beautiful name. May I see her?” Glorfindel became increasingly aware of the fact that he should take both father and daughter to a warm bed, but preferably *after* they had eaten some food.

 

Erestor felt like he couldn’t deny Glorfindel. The blond Elf was a Lord of this valley and denying the warrior would do him little good. Erestor lowered his cloak a little, just enough for Glorfindel to have a look at his daughter.

 

“She is tiny!” Glorfindel exclaimed in surprise. He remembered the days when the twins and Arwen had been so little and realized that this baby couldn’t be older than one, maybe two weeks. “A child that young should not be traveling! She belongs in a warm bed!”

 

Erestor instantly felt guilty. “I know that. But we had no choice.” He pressed his daughter tightly against his chest and rocked her.

 

A few dark hairs already showed on the baby’s head, revealing that she was related to Erestor, but the eyes were closed in exhausted slumber. Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and wished Elrond were there to guide him. But the Elf-Lord was visiting the Lord and the Lady of the Golden Wood and wasn’t available. It was up to Glorfindel to look after any guests.

 

At that moment, Melpomaen returned. He carried a tray which contained water, a goblet filled with miruvor, bread, cheese, dried meats, and fruits. Finding Glorfindel and the stranger kneeling on the floor made Melpomaen raise an eyebrow. “Glorfindel, I think our guest would be more comfortable on the couch while we wait for the servants to ready the guest room.” Melpomaen’s eyes widened at seeing the slumbering baby that rested in the stranger’s arms.

 

“Please put the tray near the couch,” Glorfindel said as he began to push himself back to his feet. “Come…let me help you up, Erestor. You look exhausted.”

 

Erestor didn’t know what to make of their friendliness and eagerness to help, but he accepted Glorfindel’s assistance nonetheless. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, since he was swaying on his feet. Without the help, he would never have made it over to the couch.

 

The Elfling remained asleep and for that Erestor was grateful. She had already been through more hardships than any baby should! With Glorfindel’s help, Erestor seated himself on the couch. He lowered his gaze again, cradled Êl against his chest, and waited for what would happen next. He was well aware of the fact that the situation had spun out of his control and that Glorfindel was in charge.

 

“Please eat and drink,” Glorfindel said and offered Erestor the goblet filled with miruvor. “This will do you good. It will strengthen you.”

 

Erestor gathered his courage and looked at Glorfindel. “Please, Êl is hungry and I can not feed her.”

 

“I will bring some milk,” Melpomaen announced and quickly headed for the kitchen to fetch nourishment for the Elfling.

 

“In the meantime, please drink this.” Glorfindel was still offering Erestor the miruvor. Erestor eventually raised a hand and accepted the drink. Glorfindel noticed the way Erestor’s hand shook when the other Elf sipped the restorative. Hopefully its healing qualities would strengthen Erestor. “Eat something too.”

 

“You are kind,” Erestor replied softly. He wanted to eat and drink more, but his daughter came first. He wouldn’t feel comfortable filling his belly when she was still hungry.

 

Fortunately Melpomaen returned quickly and brought along some bottled milk, which the cook had heated. “Try this.”

 

Erestor gratefully accepted the bottled milk and looked at his daughter. “Êl? Wake up.” The Elfling stirred and opened her eyes. Glorfindel sucked in his breath as the bluest eyes he had ever seen looked at him. He smiled encouragingly. Realizing that food was within her reach, she reached out with her tiny hands and curled her fingers around the warm bottle. Within seconds, she was suckling contentedly.

 

“Thank you,” Erestor said, addressing both Melpomaen and Glorfindel. “It has been two days since she last had any milk.”

 

“How old is she?” Glorfindel asked.

 

“She was born ten days ago.” Erestor smiled fondly at the Elfling and supported her head while she emptied the bottle. Then his smile faded and his eyes filled with unshed tears. “I am an unfit parent. I am not even able to provide her with food and a warm bed.”

 

Seeing how drained and anguished Erestor looked, Glorfindel thought it best not to press for more answers. It pleased him that the Elfling was drinking, but because Erestor was holding the bottle, the Elf couldn’t eat himself. For one moment he considered asking Erestor permission to hold and feed her, but then realized that he was a stranger and that Erestor wouldn’t entrust his newborn to him. /What happened to the Elfling’s mother? And why is Erestor traveling with such a young child?/ Although he wished to learn the answers to those questions, Glorfindel also realized that this was not the time to ask them.

 

A servant appeared and announced that the guest room was ready. Glorfindel thanked the servant and then told him to leave them alone. Êl had emptied her bottle and was burped, pleased with the amount of milk she had drunk. Glorfindel had already fallen under the Elfling’s spell. The moment the big, blue eyes had looked at him, he had become smitten with her.

 

Erestor felt relieved once his daughter had drunk her fill. “Thank you for your kindness,” he said, addressing Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel offered Erestor the miruvor again and this time, the drained Elf emptied the glass. “Eat some more,” Glorfindel requested and offered Erestor a slice of bread topped with cheese. The hungry look with which Erestor’s eyes devoured the food told Glorfindel that it must have been days since the other Elf had eaten last.

 

The Elfling, feeling warm and comfortable, snuggled up to Erestor and dozed off again. Since she had been fed, everything was right in her little world again.

 

Erestor did his best not to wolf down the food, but in the end, he succumbed to hunger and devoured the bread and cheese. Glorfindel quickly offered him some of the dried meats and Erestor ate those too.

 

“How long has it been since you ate last?” Melpomaen asked, stealing the question Glorfindel had wanted to ask.

 

“Three days,” Erestor replied honestly. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation of having a full belly and being warm and safe.

 

“I shall escort you to your rooms where you can rest,” Melpomaen stated.

 

Glorfindel felt dismayed since he had hoped to be the one doing the escorting, but he would find a way to visit with Erestor and Êl later. “I meant the things I said, Erestor. You are welcome here.”

 

“Thank you,” Erestor whispered, batting his eyelashes involuntarily at Glorfindel. It had been a long time since someone had treated him so kindly.

 

“Please follow me.” Melpomaen opened the door and waited for Erestor to rise and follow him, but when the raven-haired Elf tried to rise to his feet, he swayed and Glorfindel had to steady him.

 

“I will accompany you,” Glorfindel announced. “You need the support.”

 

“I do not want to be a burden,” Erestor said, feeling guilty for keeping this Lord from attending to his duties. “I am certain I will manage…” But before he could finish the statement, he stumbled again and this time, Glorfindel resolutely wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

In this manner, the three of them made their way into the guest wing. Once they had arrived at their destination, Melpomaen opened the door to the guest room and stepped aside to let Glorfindel and Erestor pass.

 

Erestor was already asleep on his feet. He moved automatically and placed one faltering foot in front of the other. Glorfindel guided Erestor over to the bed and sat his charge down. He lifted Erestor’s feet and the drained Elf curled up on the bed, wrapping himself protectively around his daughter.

 

“He is deeply asleep,” Glorfindel whispered softly since he didn’t want to wake the exhausted Elf. “And so is the Elfling.”

 

“It is most odd for an Elf to be on the road while caring for one that young.” Melpomaen felt worried. “What caused him to run from us in the courtyard? He seemed to expect us to be angry with him.”

 

Glorfindel studied Erestor’s sleeping form thoughtfully. “I am confident that we will receive our answers, but just not yet. He is drained and needs to sleep. Once he has rested and eaten a decent meal we will obtain those answers.”

 

“I will keep a close eye on him,” Melpomaen promised. The Advisor couldn’t help but feel worried for Erestor and the Elfling. Something was not right and he was determined to find out what had driven Erestor to take to the road with an Elfling that young.

 

~~~

 

Erestor involuntarily smiled in his sleep. He was warm, comfortable, and Êl was cuddled up against his chest. Even in his sleep, the peaceful serenity that was Imladris reached him and made certain he suffered no nightmares.

 

~~~

 

“Glorfindel? Melpomaen told me something most odd.” Elladan leaned against the doorframe and studied the Captain. Glorfindel stood in front of the window and was staring out over the valley. The warrior’s gaze was trained on nothing in particular and he looked lost in thought. Those two things definitely piqued Elladan’s curiosity.

 

Elladan’s voice shook Glorfindel from his musings and he turned around. “What did Melpomaen tell you?” Oh, he could surmise what the Advisor had told the half-Elf.

 

“That we have a guest who thinks he needs to steal in order to be able to eat.” Elladan straightened his arms which he had crossed in front of his chest and approached. “Since when do Elves have to resort to stealing in Imladris?”

 

“I do not know this Elf’s history,” Glorfindel answered as he updated Elladan, who was replacing Elrond while the Elf-Lord was visiting the Golden Wood. “I only know his name.”

 

“Which is?” Elladan cocked his head and waited for Glorfindel to reveal more information.

 

“Erestor.” Glorfindel seated himself behind his desk and sighed. “And he is not alone.”

 

Elladan nodded. “Melpomaen told me that he has an Elfling with him.”

 

“Her name is Êl and she is only ten days old. Elladan, she is tiny and fragile.”

 

“You assigned one of the guest rooms to Erestor?” Elladan leaned against Glorfindel’s massive desk and studied his former mentor.

 

“Aye, I did. I also plan on visiting with him in the morning.” Glorfindel gave Elladan a thoughtful look. “He will need clothes since the ones he wears now are threadbare.”

 

“I will see to it that he receives them.” Elladan moistened his lips and took his time thinking everything over. “He is an Elf… So why does he think he needs to steal in order to survive? Imladris welcomes all Elves and we are well-known for our hospitality.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders once. “I can only guess…”

 

“Then guess,” Elladan requested and nodded his head.

 

“We do not know where he hails from. Maybe in the parts Erestor has lived, Imladris is not that well-known.” Glorfindel’s brow knitted. “He looks worn down, Elladan. We do not know what kind of life he led before he came here, but I surmise it must have been a hard one.”

 

Elladan agreed with everything Glorfindel had said. “We will give him the time to rest and recover, but once he feels stronger, we will question him.”

 

“Might I make a suggestion?”

 

Elladan nodded. “Please do.”

 

“Let Melpomaen and me attend to him. I know you are curious, Elladan, and that you would like to meet with him, but I advice against that. He is easily frightened and seeing another new face might make him uncooperative.”

 

Elladan nodded again. “I will grant you this, Glorfindel, but keep me informed. I want to know about your findings.”

 

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. “I will update you.” He was grateful that Elladan understood the situation and wouldn’t swamp Erestor. What the fatigued Elf needed right now was peace and quiet.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Erestor awoke to knocking on the door. He needed a moment to recognize his surroundings, since the rooms were unknown to him, but then he remembered Melpomaen and Glorfindel walking him there. His first look was for his daughter and she was smiling at him when their gazes met. It was good to see her smiling and contented.

 

“Erestor? Are you awake yet?”

 

Erestor recognized Melpomaen’s voice and pushed himself to an upright position. Êl, who was also very much awake by now, tried to crawl onto his lap, but Erestor kept her cradled against his chest. Ever since her birth they had been together. Erestor had not allowed his tormentor to separate him from his daughter. “I am awake,” he replied as he wondered why the other Elf was visiting with him so early in the morning.

 

“May I enter?” Melpomaen felt it wise to take things slowly since he didn’t know that much about their guest. All he knew was that Erestor expected the worst.

 

“Aye, you may enter.” Erestor quickly wrapped a blanket around his form. Êl, sensing Erestor’s unease, pressed even tighter against him. Her tiny hands clawed at the thin fabric of his shirt and refused to let go.

 

Melpomaen entered carrying another tray and kicked the door shut behind him. Since Erestor was still in bed, he carried the tray over to his guest and placed it on the mattress. “I hope you and the little one are hungry.” Once the cook knew there was an Elfling to take care of, she had added more bottled milk and some sweet treats in case the baby was hungry. Êl had already spied the bottled milk and her hands released Erestor’s shirt as they tried to take hold of the bottle, cooing to express her pleasure.

 

Hearing her delighted sounds, Erestor chuckled. “Here…let me help.” He took hold of the bottle and fed the milk to her. He was delighted to find that she was hungry again and was devouring the milk with enthusiasm. Right after she had been born, he had been worried and even afraid that she wouldn’t survive, but she was developing a healthy appetite and Erestor grew more certain that she would prosper there in Imladris.

 

“You should eat and drink something as well, Erestor.” Melpomaen handed Erestor a cup of herbal tea and gestured for the other Elf to sip.

 

Erestor managed to do so while bottle-feeding his daughter with his right hand and sipping the tea using his left. Strands of dirty hair had tumbled in front of his face and he peeked through them at Melpomaen. His instincts told him that he had nothing to fear. Melpomaen was sincere in his desire to help and that knowledge reassured him. “The Elves here are very kind.”

 

“It is the least we can do for someone of our kin in need.” Melpomaen placed the now empty cup back on the tray and handed Erestor a thick slice of sweet cake. “Eat,” he ordered while keeping a close eye on the Elfling, who was smiling and suckling her milk. “It has been a great many years since we had the pleasure of looking after an Elfling. The lady Arwen was the last Elfling Imladris saw and she came of age many decades ago.” That reminded Melpomaen: Elrond and Celebrían had decided against giving away their daughter’s clothes and toys and would still be stored away in one of the spare rooms. He would look for them later.

 

Êl finished her milk and Erestor helped her burp. Once she had done so, her eyes misted over with fatigue and she dozed off again. Melpomaen caught the worried look which Erestor directed at the Elfling and then said, “That is all they do at this age. They eat and sleep.”

 

Erestor blushed. “I have no experience with raising Elflings. I do not know what to do.”

 

Melpomaen smiled and waited for Erestor to meet his gaze a moment later. “It seems to me that you are doing well. You love her and that is all that matters.”

 

Erestor carefully placed his daughter back in the nest of blankets he had created during the night. He tucked her in and watched her sleep. “I am a sorry excuse for a parent.”

 

Melpomaen decided not to give in to Erestor’s self-pity. “There is an adjourning bathroom. Maybe you would like to bathe? And clean the little one up as well?”

 

A bath sounded divine to Erestor, but there was one little problem. Once he was clean he would have to slip into his sodden clothes again. “I will bathe her.” And after bathing her, he could wrap her up in warm blankets. Another knock resounded on the door and startled him, causing him to look at Melpomaen.

 

“That would be Glorfindel. He should have found some clothing for you.” Melpomaen rose from the bed and opened the door, letting Glorfindel in.

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a smile and strode towards the bed. The other Elf looked better, a bit more rested and the eyes weren’t so haunted any more. “These robes should fit.” They were Elrond’s, but Glorfindel was certain that the Elf-Lord wouldn’t mind lending them to Erestor. “I will look for clothes for the little one later.”

 

“Let me do that. I remembered where they stored Arwen’s belongings.” Eager to help, Melpomaen walked over toward the doorway. But before he left, he looked over his shoulder and added, “Make sure he eats!”

 

Glorfindel draped the clothes over the chair and nodded. “I will.” Once Melpomaen had closed the door, Glorfindel walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Looking closer, he discovered that Êl was still soundly asleep. A glance at the empty milk bottle told him that she had ate her fill. But the food on the tray had been barely touched. “Is the food not to your liking?”

 

Erestor quickly shook his head. “This is all a bit overwhelming.”

 

Glorfindel forsook his prior intention to question Erestor and decided to wait a little longer. “You should eat, Erestor. I will fill up the bath tub in the meantime.”

 

Erestor watched Glorfindel walk into the bathroom and allowed for a shy smile to break through. When he had fled his former ‘home’, he hadn’t known where to head. He had simply run and prayed that he would encounter someone who would take pity on him. Now it seemed he had found a safe haven. Êl was the most precious person in his life and he would die for her. While checking on his daughter, he ate more of the cake, using his fingers instead of the utensils.

 

“Are you ready for your bath?” Glorfindel frowned as he found Erestor staring at the baby in distraught. Erestor grew shy and hoped Glorfindel didn’t plan on staying with him during his bath. Sensing Erestor’s unease, Glorfindel excused himself. If Erestor needed privacy, the warrior would give it to him. “I will return shortly. Enjoy your bath, Erestor.” Glorfindel smiled just before closing the door behind him on his way out.

 

“Thank you,” Erestor whispered in gratitude that Glorfindel was considerate enough to award him some privacy.

 

“You are welcome,” Glorfindel mumbled as he closed the door and a smile graced his noble features. He was already looking forward to returning to Erestor and the Elfling and spending time with them, playing with the Elfling while he became closer to Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Erestor woke Êl up and stared into her blue eyes. Most Elflings were born with blue eyes, but it was one trait which he hoped would change in time. Her eye color reminded him of the person who had caused him so much pain. “But do not worry. I will never blame you for what *he* did. I love you. You are my flesh and blood.” Êl didn’t understand any of the words, but she sensed the emotions Erestor was going through and reached for him with her tiny hands.

 

Erestor lifted her and cradled her against his chest before he placed his feet onto the floor and slowly rose from the bed. He still had trouble accepting that he was safe and welcome there, but he was going to savor the luxury for as long as it would last.

 

Once inside the bathroom, he removed his worn clothes. He sat down in the bath tub and then slowly lowered his daughter into the warm water as well. Êl laughed in pleasure and tried to swim. His daughter’s antics made Erestor smile and he steadied her as she splashed him. He caught her and steadied her against him before he started to clean her up. Glorfindel was right: she was so tiny that it was amazing that this horrid trip hadn’t done more damage. But she was strong, a true survivor. Erestor knew that as well. “Come what may, we will survive.”

 

Êl let Erestor clean her up as she enjoyed floating in the water and chirped exultantly when bubbles formed on the surface of the water. What Erestor didn’t know was that their laughter was audible in the corridor and Melpomaen and Glorfindel could hear them splashing and frolicking about.

 

“They sound like they are having fun,” Melpomaen remarked, rather smug.

 

Glorfindel agreed, but remained sober. “He is afraid, Melpomaen. Not of us, but he *is* afraid of something, maybe someone. I sense his fear.”

 

“That does not surprise me, considering the way he acted yesterday when he tried to steal that slice of bread.” Melpomaen considered their situation. “He seems to like you, Glorfindel. Maybe you should try to find out what happened to him.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t agree more. “I will, my friend, and succeed.”

 

~~~

 

The fabric felt soft and luxurious against his skin and Erestor’s fingers moved over his new shirt and leggings as if to convince himself that he was really wearing them. He had wrapped Êl in warm blankets and the Elfling looked happy and pleased. Her skin had attained a healthy rosy hue and her eyes sparkled with mirth. Although Erestor could never forget the hard life he had led until he had reached Imladris, he knew he could never put any of the blame on his daughter. Êl was an innocent and much like him in many ways.

 

“I apologize, Erestor. I knocked, but it seems you did not hear.” Glorfindel closed the door behind him and headed for the bed where Erestor was sitting and running his hands over the fabric of his new clothes. He looked pleased, Glorfindel noted. “These once belonged to Arwen, but I believe she will not mind Êl wearing them. This dress should fit.” He had even brought miniature socks and shoes.

 

Erestor looked up in surprise, but not from being startled. “Thank you,” he said as he accepted the goods into his arms. The dress was made of the finest silk and would fit his daughter, he was certain of that. His hands remained idle on his lap for a moment while still clutching his daughter’s new clothes before looking at Glorfindel and asking, “Why are you so nice to us? We are strangers! You do not know anything about us!” After what he had been through it was hard to understand why kindness would be given without some sort of hidden agenda and he began to worry about the price he might have to pay for their hospitality.

 

Glorfindel pulled up a chair and straddled it. “I know enough, Erestor. I know that you belong to my kin and that you are in need. What else do I need to know?” Glorfindel realized his chance however and added, “If you want to tell me how you and your daughter found yourselves in this situation, you have found a listening ear with me.”

 

Erestor wasn’t certain he should confide his secrets to Glorfindel. What if hearing his tale would change Glorfindel’s opinion of him? Would the warrior treat him differently? But, on the other hand, he knew that he owed these Elves the truth, especially since it was possible that he was endangering them by staying there. “I will tell you,” Erestor said eventually.

 

“And I will listen,” Glorfindel replied. “But not before you drink more miruvor.” Erestor had grown pale and that fact worried Glorfindel. He retrieved a glass and filled it with the restorative. It would strengthen the nervous Elf.

 

Erestor sipped as he let his hair fall in front of his face before drawing in a deep breath. “I ran from my master.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. Had he misunderstood? “Your master?”

 

Erestor nodded and sipped again. His facial features remained hidden behind his long hair. “My life started five years ago. Everything before that is a blank.”

 

Glorfindel reached for the miruvor himself and emptied a glass in one go. “Say again?”

 

“I know what has happened these last five years, but nothing before that. I found myself in a human village, hungry, dirty, and chased after. They caught me and brought me before their Lord and Master. I was ‘fortunate’ enough to draw his attention. If I had not, those humans would have killed me right there and then.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t like what he was hearing, but he had no choice. He had asked to be told. “What happened next?”

 

Erestor laughed, but it was mirthless and bitter laughter that woke the Elfling. Erestor immediately took her into his arms and rocked her. “Caldarn, their master, took a liking to me and decided I should warm his bed. That first time was horrific and I felt sick after he had taken his pleasure from me, but after a while I became used to it. It was the only way to survive and so I allowed it. Had he cast me out of his bed, the villagers would have hung me.”

 

Glorfindel now felt physically ill for what the other Elf had gone through. “You said you lived with them for five years?”

 

Erestor nodded his head and gave his daughter his thumb to suckle on. She took it with great enthusiasm and suckled the digit. “I did. In the end, I…” Erestor wavered, but then realized he had to tell Glorfindel the whole truth if he wanted to plead with the warrior for protection. There was a chance that Caldarn would come for him and he would need Glorfindel to help him. “A year ago, something happened. I suddenly was with child.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. “What?”

 

Erestor flinched and quickly lowered his gaze so he was staring at the mattress. “I do not know how it happened. It just did.”

 

Glorfindel blinked several times and forced himself to remain calm. “It is not unheard of, though rare, for a male Elf to conceive and give birth.” So Erestor wasn’t the Elfling’s father, but her mother! Glorfindel’s head reeled with this knowledge.

 

“My master was pleased and hoped I would give him a son. He kept me locked up in his bedroom and after the human healer had removed the child from my body, Caldarn came to gloat. But he did not gloat for long.” At that, Erestor flinched fiercely. “He was angry when he realized I had given birth to a girl. He had set his mind on having a son, not a daughter. He raged, raved, and told me that I was a failure. But I did not care, not really, for I held my daughter in my arms. And although she had inherited his eyes, she has a gentle disposition and I loved her from the moment I first held her in my arms.”

 

Glorfindel’s gaze briefly shifted from Erestor’s hunched form to the sleeping Elfling. Studying her, he realized that most of her facial features resembled Erestor. She was clearly his child, only the eyes…only the eyes were different. “What happened next?” Glorfindel was eager to learn the rest of Erestor’s history.

 

“Caldarn was furious and announced that he would cast out the child. That he would leave it in the forest to die and I could not allow for that to happen. I waited for the right opportunity to come along and we ran. I did not have a plan, I merely ran.” Erestor reached for his daughter and settled her in his arms. Êl didn’t wake up, but merely snuggled up to him. “I ran eleven days ago. The same day she was born. I could not wait. Too great was the risk that he would take her away from me and abandon her.”

 

That explained why Erestor was so weak, so exhausted, Glorfindel thought. The other Elf should have been resting after giving birth, but instead, Erestor had been forced to save his daughter’s life. “You are safe here, I promise you that.” Glorfindel acted on instinct and placed a hand on Erestor’s arm. He smiled at the distressed Elf and tried to radiate reassurance.

 

Erestor felt courageous enough to look at Glorfindel and his brown eyes searched the warrior’s blue ones. “But what if Caldarn is still searching for me and will find me? I belong to him. He is my master.”

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips and gently squeezed Erestor’s arm. “No Elf belongs to a Man, Erestor. You have no master. You are your own master and should he come for you, we will tell him that and then I will personally make certain that he leaves Imladris – without you. This is your new home, if you wish for it.”

 

Erestor’s eyes had filled with tears. “That is my greatest desire: to live here, among all these kind Elves and to care for my daughter. Do you really think I will be allowed to do so?”

 

“You have my word.” Elrond would return in a few days and Glorfindel was certain that the half-Elf would welcome Erestor with open arms. “Erestor,” he started, wanting to know one more thing for sure. “You do not know who you are? Where you lived?”

 

Erestor nodded his head. “But I do know my name.” Glorfindel gave Erestor a questioning look and Erestor explained. “I carried a letter with me the day they found me. Most of the writing had faded due to rain, but I could still read the name on the envelope and it said Erestor. The moment I read that name, I knew it was mine.”

 

The name in itself told Glorfindel little. He had never heard it before, but maybe Elrond had. The way Erestor carried himself told him that the other Elf had enjoyed a good education and upbringing. But at that moment, Erestor yawned and his eyes became foggy.

 

“I am sorry, but I am still tired, it seems.” His body had had little chance to rest since he had given birth and now demanded for it. But he couldn’t give into sleep just yet. “Is there a way I can repay you for your kindness? I work hard, maybe I can help out in the kitchens?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head fiercely. “Nay, Erestor. I want you to sleep for now. You need to rest.” He smiled and then added, “Your daughter needs you with her, not working off a non-existing debt. You are among your kin.” Acting instinctively, Glorfindel raised a hand and brushed the strands of hair that obscured Erestor’s features behind his ear. “You have come home, my friend.”

 

Erestor’s eyes filled with tears and a few of them made it down his cheeks. “I can not stop thanking you,” he whispered with a smile on his face.

 

“You have known many hardships and great pain these last five years. Let me assure you that your life has changed. Should Caldarn come for you, I will take care of the problem.”

 

Erestor wanted to thank Glorfindel again, but instead settled for smiling warmly at the golden-haired Elf. He liked Glorfindel and, considering he had only known the other Elf for two days, that was quite an achievement. He had learned to distrust during these last five years. Erestor had also noticed the way Glorfindel looked at the Elfling and realized that the warrior really liked her. Making the next offer was hard on him, but since he felt he could trust Glorfindel, he gathered his courage and said, “Would you like to hold her?” He hoped he hadn’t misread Glorfindel’s expression.

 

Glorfindel’s whole face lit up at hearing Erestor offering. “Aye, I would like to hold her. May I? I will be gentle and I have some experience handling ones so tiny. I used to look after the twins and Arwen when they were little. I know what to do.”

 

Glorfindel’s eagerness made Erestor smile and he gently placed Êl into the warrior’s arms. “You may hold her.” He had judged Glorfindel correctly then. The golden-haired Elf liked Elflings.

 

Glorfindel’s heart almost burst with happiness when the tiny bundle in his arms turned toward him and hid her small hands in the fabric of his shirt. “She is lovely.” At hearing his voice, her eyes opened and she smiled at him. One hand released the fabric she had grabbed hold of and reached for a lock of his golden hair. She cooed, twined the long strand around her fingers, and stared at it. “She is adorable,” Glorfindel added as he rocked her lightly in his arms. Although he would never speak the words aloud, Arwen had been his favorite Elfling and he had loved holding and playing with her best.

 

Erestor lowered himself back onto the bed and curled up, pulling the blanket closer. He watched Glorfindel make silly faces at his daughter before cooing and chirping along with Êl. It was the first time in eleven days that he felt he could give into his fatigue, for he knew his daughter was in safe hands.

 

“Look what we have here!” Glorfindel showed Arwen’s former dress to the small Elfling and she seemed to love the way the fabric moved through her fingers. Glorfindel helped her slip into the garment and then straightened out the fabric. She seemed content and snuggled up to him. Glorfindel smiled radiantly and went to hand her back to Erestor, but then realized that the raven-haired Elf was sound asleep. “Aye, sleep,” he whispered. “You must be exhausted.” Maybe he should ask Elladan to check on Erestor. He would have preferred for Elrond to do so, but the Elf-Lord wasn’t present and Elrond *had* trained Elladan well. The twin would be able to take care of his newest patient.

 

~~~

 

Erestor slept for most of the day and started to wake up during sunset. He blinked several times and then grew alarmed when he realized his daughter wasn’t in his arms. His first thought was that Caldarn had come for her, but then he caught sight of Glorfindel and Êl. The two of them were playing in front of the fireplace and Glorfindel’s antics made Êl giggle and smile. It was good to see her happy. There had been a time when he had feared for her life.

 

“Good, you are awake.”

 

The new voice brought goose pimples to his flesh, for it was unknown to Erestor. “I am Elladan, a healer. Glorfindel asked me to examine you.” Elladan carefully observed Erestor’s reaction to his unexpected presence and sensed the fear that took hold of the raven-haired Elf. He’d had ample time to study Erestor in his sleep and agreed with Glorfindel that this handsome Elf was dead exhausted. He rose from the chair he had been sitting on and advanced on the bed. Earlier, he had joined Glorfindel and Êl in their play, but the Elfling definitely preferred to play with Glorfindel and in the end, Elladan had instead sat back and enjoyed watching this seasoned and respected Captain play with the Elfling.

 

“I do not need to be examined,” Erestor whispered and pulled the blanket even closer. He didn’t know Elladan, didn’t know the Elf’s intentions, and wasn’t going to allow him close.

 

Acting like he was dealing with a frightened child, Elladan seated himself at some distance on the bed and smiled warmly at Erestor. “Glorfindel told me that you had surgery only eleven days ago? The day your daughter was born? He also told me that you have been on your feet ever since. Is that true?” Elladan carefully schooled his voice so it sounded caring and non-judgmental. The last thing he wanted was for Erestor to look upon him as the enemy.

 

“That is true,” Erestor mumbled. With one eye, he watched Elladan and with the other he kept track of what his daughter was doing.

 

Elladan still kept his distance, but continued to question Erestor in a non-threatening way. “Have you looked after the wound? Has it healed? Or has it started to bleed again?” Erestor closed his eyes and wished he had the strength to run out of the room to escape Elladan’s questions. “I am only here to help,” Elladan said and inched a bit closer. “I brought warm water, healing herbs, and bandages in case we need them. Will you allow me to examine you?” He could be wrong, but in the way Erestor was looking at him, he thought he saw permission in the fatigued eyes. “This does not have to take long.”

 

“I do not want Êl present when you do.” Erestor didn’t know how the Elfling would react to seeing him in pain.

 

Glorfindel had heard Erestor’s last remark and said, “Do not worry. I will keep her distracted.” His gaze met Erestor’s and he saw uncertainty there. “Let Elladan tend to you. Êl needs you healthy and strong. If you are hurting, let Elladan take the pain away.”

 

Realizing he had lost, Erestor nodded once. “You may proceed.”

 

Like Glorfindel before, Elladan was struck by the thought that this was no ordinary Elf. When Erestor had spoken just now, he had done so with authority in his voice. This was an Elf who had once been used to giving orders and being obeyed. This realization only deepened the mystery that surrounded Erestor. Glorfindel stayed true to his word and distracted the Elfling while Elladan peeled off the blanket from Erestor’s form. “I have to unbutton your shirt,” Elladan said, keeping Erestor informed of what he was going to do next. Erestor nodded and turned his head so he could watch Glorfindel and Êl play. That way, he could distract and distance himself from Elladan’s probing fingers which glided over his abdomen.

 

Elladan’s features contorted: Erestor’s wound was far from healed and needed to be cleaned and bandaged. “This might hurt,” Elladan warned his patient.

 

“I will manage,” Erestor whispered from between clenched teeth. He knew he had made a mistake when he had forced his body to continue, even when it was telling him to rest, but his daughter’s safety had come first. Watching her play with Glorfindel, Erestor knew he had made the right decision. He would pay whatever price his body would demand now.

 

Elladan used the warm water, healing herbs, and a soft wash cloth to clean the wound. When Caldarn’s healer had delivered the child, he hadn’t worked hygienically and the wound had not healed as it should have. Instead of using a sharp and disinfected knife, the blade must have been dirty and jagged. Elladan’s jaw set firmly, realizing the pain Erestor must have been in during the surgery.

 

Erestor wasn’t in that much pain currently though. Elladan’s touch was soft and the healer apparently knew what he was doing, causing him as little discomfort as possible. Glorfindel looked up from playing with Êl and smiled warmly at him, giving Erestor the strength he needed to undergo Elladan’s ministrations.

 

“I need you to sit up for a moment so I can bandage the wound.” Elladan realized that he would also need an extra pair of hands and, since Glorfindel was busy distracting Êl, he needed Melpomaen to help him. “Just a moment.” He covered Erestor up with a warm blanket and then left the room to fetch Melpomaen, who had stayed close. Melpomaen was waiting in the corridor just in case they would need him.

 

“Good evening, Erestor,” Melpomaen said as he entered the room. “And good evening to you, little princess,” he added as he smiled at the Elfling. Êl seemed to like being called that and waved her hands at him. Melpomaen made a little detour to hug the Elfling and press a kiss onto her brow. “I will be right back and then we will play. My, that dress does look good on you!”

 

Êl was still too young to understand what this gentle Elf was telling her, but she heard his kind voice and saw the warm expression in his eyes and decided she liked him! She was a bit disappointed when the adult left again, but Glorfindel was already distracting her by tickling her sides.

 

“Help me sit him upright.” Elladan gestured for Melpomaen to seat himself on the other side of the bed and help Erestor to sit upright. Once he had managed to do that, Melpomaen took over and pulled Erestor close so the injured Elf could lean against him for support. Erestor allowed them to manhandle them. The treatment was wearing him down and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go back to sleep again.

 

Elladan packed bundles of healing herbs against the wound and then bandaged the affected area. Once he was done, Melpomaen and Elladan lowered Erestor back onto the bed again and the half-Elf gave his patient a stern look. “I want you to stay in bed for at least three more days, Erestor. I will allow you to walk to the bathroom, but that is it!” Erestor flinched. He had received many orders during the last five years and he had learned to obey. Elladan regretted scaring his patient. “I did not mean it like that, Erestor. I spoke out of concern. You need to rest so your body can heal. You have demanded too much from your body these last few days when you should have been sleeping instead.”

 

Elladan’s words took away some of the sting Erestor had felt and he peeked at the healer. There was something odd about Elladan, but Erestor couldn’t quite label the feeling. Seeing Erestor’s questioning look, Elladan smiled and nodded. “I am half-Elven. That is what strikes you as odd.”

 

“Just like my daughter,” escaped Erestor. “She is a half-Elf too.” In a way, that saddened him, but looking at Elladan now, he wondered if he hadn’t overreacted at first. Elladan looked happy, accomplished, and like a true Elf.

 

Elladan pretended to be surprised, though in reality he wasn’t since Glorfindel had informed him of Erestor’s grueling history. “She will be granted her choice when her time is right.” Since Erestor was looking at him expectantly, Elladan added, “My twin and I made our choices a few years ago. We decided to belong to the Firstborn. We are Elves now.”

 

Erestor felt relieved at hearing that. “Do you think Êl will be granted the same choice when she is old enough?” He wasn’t quite sure of that, considering the way she had been conceived. Maybe the Valar wouldn’t grant her the same privilege as the twins had received.

 

“I am certain of it,” Elladan said as he tucked the blanket around Erestor’s form again. He had positioned Erestor in such a way that he could look at Glorfindel and Êl, who were still playing. “She is an innocent.”

 

“I can only hope the Valar will see her the same way you do.” Erestor drew in a deep breath and surrendered to his fatigue. Knowing his daughter was in the best of hands, he allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

 

~~~

 

The next time Erestor woke again it was the middle of the night and his daughter was tucked away in his arms, sleeping soundly. Glorfindel was right: she looked adorable in her new dress and her hair was beginning to grow. Short, soft, raven hair was beginning to cover her head.

 

“Would you like to drink something?” Glorfindel moved his chair closer to the bed without making any sound since he didn’t want to wake the sleeping Elfling. He could tell by studying Erestor’s expression that his charge was surprised to still find him there. The truth was that Elladan, Melpomaen, and Glorfindel had been taking turns to ensure that Erestor was never alone during his recovery. “Miruvor or herbal tea? Which do you prefer?”

 

Erestor felt dazed. He had never been pampered before, well, not as long as he could remember. “I would like some tea, please.” He shifted his daughter in his arms and acquired a more comfortable position by propping himself up against his pillows. That way, he could easily sip his tea. Glorfindel handed Erestor the tea cup and smiled at him. Erestor couldn’t help but wonder about the golden-haired Elf’s eagerness to look after him. “I must be keeping you from your work.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged. “Between Elladan, Melpomaen, and me, we manage. Everything is quiet right now.”

 

Erestor nodded his head once and then sipped. That meant that Caldarn wasn’t looking for him yet. “Do you think I will be allowed to stay and raise my daughter here?”

“I am certain of it. Elrond Half-Elven, who rules this valley, will welcome you with open arms.”

 

Erestor memorized every bit of information that Glorfindel fed him. “If he is Lord here, then what is your position?”

 

Glorfindel continued to smile and replied, “I am Captain of Arms. I am in charge of all things military.” Realizing Erestor didn’t know that much about Elladan and Melpomaen either, he further explained, “Melpomaen is Elrond’s Chief Advisor and will also advise Elrond that you are to make your home in Imladris. Elladan is Elrond’s son and heir. He wants you to stay as well. As you can see, you have some formidable champions.”

 

Erestor stored this information away for later. “I am grateful to have such champions. I am afraid my daughter will need them.”

 

“Knowing Elrond the way I do, you will find another champion in him. And then there is the rest of his family, Elladan’s twin Elrohir and their sister, Arwen. Elrohir and Arwen accompanied their father on his visit to the Golden Wood, but I expect them back in the next few days.” This was a lot of information to take in for Erestor and Glorfindel didn’t expect the recovering Elf to remember everything the next day. “Sip your tea and then go back to sleep.”

 

Erestor did as he was told and handed Glorfindel the now empty cup. “You like Êl, do you not?”

 

A bit puzzled as to why Erestor was asking this question, Glorfindel nodded his head. “I do. She has already found a way into my heart.”

 

“That is good.” Erestor wavered for what he was about ask was impertinent and he couldn’t be sure how Glorfindel would react to his request, but he hoped he would receive a positive response. “Glorfindel, if anything ever happens to me, and my daughter is left alone, will you look out for her? Will you take her in and raise her like she was your own flesh and blood?”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath. This was a most serious request and Erestor was asking him for a reason. “But nothing will happen to you!”

 

“But if something bad should happen to me, will you care for her? She needs a champion.” Erestor wasn’t giving up just yet since he knew Glorfindel cared for the Elfling.

 

Glorfindel made his decision right then and there, replying, “She will always have a champion in me, Erestor. I will care for her.”

 

Feeling relieved, Erestor smiled at Glorfindel. “You must understand. I am still worried that Caldarn will come for me.”

 

“For you? Not for her?” Glorfindel frowned deeply.

 

“He does not want her, but he still wants me. He wants a male heir and not a daughter. I am afraid he will turn up in Imladris and take me back with him.” And Erestor wasn’t sure he would survive being separated from his child. Well, maybe he would be able to cope if he knew her in safe hands with Glorfindel.

 

“No one will take you away from here against your will.” Glorfindel stated in determination, showing he would rather risk a fight than lose Erestor to the Man again. “You belong in Imladris now.”

 

“Thank you,” Erestor mumbled. “Thank you for those kind words.” His hand, which had formerly held the tea cup, now reached for Glorfindel’s, but the warrior’s hand was out of his reach and Erestor began to pull back, unwilling to embarrass either one of them with his clingy behavior.

 

But Glorfindel stopped Erestor short by curling his fingers around those of the injured Elf. “You are here to stay, I promise. And no one will ever hurt you again.” The smile that the raven-haired Elf gave him touched his heart and Glorfindel finally realized the truth: he wasn’t just smitten with Êl, but with Erestor as well. He was falling in love with both of them. Glorfindel had always wanted a little family to call his own, but that wasn’t the way of the warrior. But now Erestor and Êl had crossed his path and he liked them both.

 

~~~

 

During the next few days, Erestor began to recover. He tried a few times to leave his bed other than to go to the bathroom, but whenever he did, either Elladan, Melpomaen, or Glorfindel would send him straight back to his bed. They fed him delicacies, lots of miruvor and herbal tea, and took great care he wasn’t disturbed. Erestor took great delight in watching his daughter play with his ‘minders’ and often laughed about the antics they pulled.

 

For the first time in five years Erestor felt happy and at peace and, since he had time to think his situation over, he realized that he wanted to know what had happened to him to make him forget his past life. Who was he? Where had he lived? Was his family still alive? His father and his mother? Did he have any siblings? But his memory refused to cooperate and he found nothing but a gaping hole whenever he tried to remember back.

 

The fact that Erestor was growing depressed and quiet worried Elladan, Glorfindel, and Melpomaen and they was decided that it should be the Captain who should investigate Erestor’s darkening mood and find out what was wrong.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel joined Erestor in nursing a cup of herbal tea and watched Êl attempt to play with the dolls which Melpomaen had retrieved from the storage area the other day. The Elfling had grown strong during the last few days and looked healthy and happy. Her blue eyes sparkled with life and energy and Glorfindel figured she would start pulling mischief in due time. She was a confident and eager little Elfling, impatient to start exploring the world that lay beyond the confines of their room. “She is doing well,” Glorfindel remarked in an effort to start conversation.

 

Erestor had been staring at his daughter as well and, although he felt blessed that she was doing well, he also felt melancholy because he still couldn’t remember who he was and where he came from. He was an intelligent Elf however and knew why Glorfindel had pulled up his chair to the bed and settled down: for a long talk. Like before, he never considered lying and spoke honestly when he addressed the golden-haired Elf. “I know why you are hovering close, but you do not have to worry.”

 

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow elegantly. “And why is that?” He moved closer and gathered one of Erestor’s trembling hands in his. “Erestor, the three of us worry for you...Elladan, Melpomaen and I. We have seen you grow quiet and depressed these last few days and we wonder why. I have a suspicion but I would rather you told me.”

 

“I did not have time to think about my situation these last few years, but since I have come here, and the three of you have started to take such good care of me, I have been wondering who I am and where I hail from. What happened to me that caused me to lose my memory?”

 

“You once mentioned carrying a letter. Do you still have it?” The letter might just be the clue Glorfindel needed to solve the mystery, but seeing Erestor shake his head, his heart missed a beat. This would complicate matters!

 

“I no longer had it when I woke up in Caldarn’s rooms. I do not know what happened to it.”

 

“Maybe you were a messenger, sent to deliver this letter? Do you remember where you were headed?”

 

“I asked myself that question many times, Glorfindel, and also where I came from, but I do not remember a single thing!” Erestor’s voice rose in his frustration, startling Êl as she lay among her dolls. Erestor forced a smile onto his face and cooed soothingly, reassuring her.

 

Glorfindel decided to take a risk and said, “I talked to Elladan and Melpomaen and, although we do not know who you are, we feel strongly that you are no ordinary Elf.” The statement earned Glorfindel Erestor’s attention and the dark eyes focused on him with hope. “We feel that you used to be in charge and are also accustomed to being obeyed. You must have held a position of great importance once.”

 

Glorfindel’s statement confused Erestor. “And how did you reach that conclusion? For the last five years I was trained to carry out orders, not give them.”

 

“It is hard to say,” Glorfindel remarked. “It is little things we can not really put our finger on.” Glorfindel leaned back into the comfort of his chair and sipped his tea. It was time to try a different approach. “Thranduil reigns in the Greenwood. Do you know him?” He hoped that by taking Erestor by surprise, he would jolt the other Elf’s memories.

 

But Erestor shook his head. “I do not think so.”

 

“How about the Lady Galadriel who resides in the Golden Wood?” Glorfindel thought he saw a spark of recognition in Erestor’s eyes and continued, “Or Lord Celeborn?”

 

Erestor’s breathing sped up at hearing the name of the Lord of the Golden Wood. A memory was trying to break through the barrier, but failed in making it to the surface. “Celeborn,” Erestor repeated the name, tasting it. “I know that name.” Excited, he turned big eyes to Glorfindel and then nodded repeatedly. “I know that name!”

 

“Good, we will start our search there. I will send a messenger to the Golden Wood. Maybe Celeborn knows you.” It occurred to Glorfindel that Erestor might not be the other Elf’s correct name, since Erestor had adopted the name after losing his memories.

 

Êl at this time decided that she had done enough lying about by herself and decided that she wanted her mother: Erestor. She sniffled and waved her legs as she whimpered, seeking her favorite babysitter’s, Glorfindel, attention. Glorfindel chuckled and went over to lift her, and then placed her on the bed beside Erestor. Learning that Erestor was the Elfling’s mother and not her father had stunned him, but he had accepted it. Although occasionally he did wonder how such a thing was possible in the first place. Was Erestor’s anatomy somehow different? Finding the answer to that question would mean putting a very intimate question to Erestor and Glorfindel didn’t feel the time was right to do so.

 

Êl tried to lift her head and succeeded in holding herself up for a bit before falling forward once more. Erestor picked her up and smiled warmly at her. “You are still a bit too young to try that,” Erestor said fondly. His daughter lay comfortably in his arms and she pressed herself tightly against his chest.

 

“But she should be able to hold her head up in a few days. Her health has much improved and she has grown strong.” Glorfindel gave Erestor and Êl an adoring look. He felt proud of both of them!

 

~~~

 

“I will allow you to leave your bed,” Elladan declared with a smile as he saw Erestor’s pleased look. “I suggest short walks for now.” Elladan smiled at Êl, whose little fingers were playing with the bundles of healing herbs he had brought. “Are you interested in the way of the healer, little one?” Êl looked at Elladan with her big, blue eyes and then reached for one of Elladan’s braids. “Ouch!” Elladan’s features briefly contorted. “You are much too strong to be a lady Elf.” Êl watched him gravely and then raised her fist as if she was threatening him. Elladan broke out into laugher and wiped the tears of merriment from his cheeks. One look at Erestor told him that the recovering Elf was grinning as well. “You might want to be careful, Erestor. She is spending too much time with Glorfindel! He will teach her how to wield a sword before she can walk!”

 

“I do not mind,” Erestor said and, although he was smiling, a sad expression lay in his eyes. “Something tells me that she needs to know how to defend herself.”

 

Elladan rescued his braid from the Elfling’s grip and carried her over to the bed, where she snuggled up to Erestor as soon as she was placed in her mother’s arms. “Erestor, I want to talk to you about that – about Caldarn.”

 

Erestor lowered his gaze and hugged his daughter close. “He will come for me. He will not leave me alone.” He had been Caldarn’s property for five years and the Man had become used to Erestor warming his bed.

 

Elladan carefully placed his hand on Erestor’s arm and ordered, “Please look at me.” Erestor complied and, once their eyes met, Elladan added, “I will not allow Caldarn to hurt you. I want you to know that.”

 

Erestor smiled cautiously. “Elladan, I do not want you to put yourself or any of the Elves living here in danger because of me. All I ask of you is that Êl is allowed to stay in Imladris.” Elladan squeezed his wrist and Erestor looked into the grey eyes, which were warm and open.

 

“Listen to me, Erestor. You belong in Imladris and no Man is going to take you away from us. Your home is with us now, do you understand? We have adopted you and your daughter and Glorfindel and I will fight for you.” Elladan saw the tears that swam in Erestor’s eyes and realized Erestor still wasn’t convinced that he was safe. Erestor still expected Caldarn to ruin his life again. “I know what will distract you.” Erestor’s expression was a mixture of hope and rising fear. “Would you like to join Glorfindel, Melpomaen, and me for dinner in the Hall of Fire?”

 

Erestor wasn’t convinced that was a good idea. “Will there also be other Elves?”

 

Elladan nodded once. “You can not stay in this room for the rest of your life, Erestor.”

 

“I realize that.” Erestor batted his eyelashes and explained. “It is not that I am afraid of meeting new people…it is just…they saw me panic and run.”

 

“There is no reason for you to feel ashamed or guilty, Erestor. You were under considerable stress at the moment and most of our fellow Elves have learned by now that you were trying to care for your daughter. No one blames you, but they are eager to know you and Êl.” Elladan hoped Erestor was ready to take this step. “I It would be good if you allowed them to befriend you. You and your daughter need friends.”

 

Erestor realized the wisdom that lay in Elladan’s words: once Caldarn came for them, they would need friends to back them up. “Êl and I will join you for dinner.” Elladan was right: that was the smart thing to do.

 

~~~

 

Just before Erestor was going to leave his rooms to join the other Elves in the Hall of Fire, Glorfindel appeared carrying robes, house shoes, and another dress for Êl. Erestor didn’t even try to hide his smile upon seeing Glorfindel grin at him.

 

Glorfindel loved seeing the open and inviting smile on Erestor’s face and realized how much Erestor had improved the last few days. The dark circles beneath Erestor’s eyes had faded, the face had filled out, and the raven hair shone with health. It was a changed Elf who stood in front of him and Glorfindel could picture Erestor holding a position of importance perfectly. There was something in the raven-haired Elf’s stance that told him Erestor had once issued commands.

 

“What did you bring me this time?” Erestor surprised himself by using a teasing tone with Glorfindel. But then again, talking to Glorfindel was easy.

 

“Formal robes which will keep you warm and a new dress for Êl.” Glorfindel placed the clothes on the bed and then leaned against the wall. “Your recovery pleases me. It will not be long before I will be able to take you out for a walk or horse back riding.”

 

Glorfindel’s intentions and enthusiasm made Erestor smile. “You *do* like me, do you not?”

 

“You and your daughter,” Glorfindel clarified. “Erestor? Will you sit at my side tonight?” he requested as he moved toward the bed.

 

Erestor blushed. “If you want me at your side, I will be there.” He knew what a huge honor was being bestowed on him and he felt humble that a Lord like Glorfindel had taken a liking to him. He had really found his champion.

 

~~~

 

Erestor tried to act composed when he entered the Hall of Fire at Glorfindel’s side. He carried his daughter in his arms and, since Êl was awake, she looked about curiously. Her tiny fingers had curled themselves around Erestor’s raven hair and held onto it for comfort since she was being thrust into new surroundings.

 

The Hall was enormous and seemed never ending to the little Elfling. Huge fires sprang from a multitude of fireplaces and warmed the large room. Long, wooden tables were already being inhabited by Elves and the first round of wine was being served. In the corner, high upon a platform, sat Lindir and his fellow minstrels and they were playing a merry song. There was so much to take in that she became swiftly overwhelmed. Erestor felt equally overwhelmed, but tried hard not to let it show. But he felt their eyes upon his form and his heart missed several beats. Sensing Erestor’s unease, Glorfindel reached for Erestor’s hand and wrapped his fingers around it. Now both Erestor’s hands were occupied, one by his daughter and the other by Glorfindel.

 

Erestor hesitantly met Glorfindel’s eyes and then managed a warm smile. He knew that Glorfindel reaching out to him in public was quite a statement and soft murmurs swept through the Hall.

 

“Sit down, Erestor.” Elladan smiled at seeing Glorfindel and Erestor holding hands. He’d had a suspicion that Glorfindel was smitten with Erestor and the Elfling and his suspicion was confirmed. He felt happy for Erestor as well as Glorfindel.

 

Erestor seated himself and Êl shifted herself in her mother’s arms and looked around slightly, cooing. She waved her hands and burbled slightly, drooling. Erestor laughed warmly at seeing his daughter’s fascination with their surroundings. “I blame that on you,” he commented lightly, addressing Glorfindel. Stroking his daughter’s hair, he was taken aback by the changes she had gone through. Her head was now covered with raven hair and her little form had filled out nicely. At first Arwen’s dresses had been too big for her, but not anymore. “Aye, you are growing so fast.”

 

“Are you certain you can take on both roles of being father and mother?” Glorfindel knew that it would become tougher as time passed.

 

Erestor gave Glorfindel a probing look. He had always been quick to understand and read between the lines. “Are you offering, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. Erestor was intelligent and cunning – definitely a smart Elf. “I would love to take on the role of father, if you would let me.”

 

Elladan exchanged a look with Melpomaen. It seemed a family was forming.

 

Erestor couldn’t help it as tears tried to leave his eyes, but he pushed them back. He didn’t want to cry in public. “Are you certain, Glorfindel? You hardly know me.”

 

Glorfindel gently squeezed Erestor’s hand. “That might be true, but I know myself well enough to know that I want to do this. Your daughter has captured my heart, Erestor.”

 

“Only Êl?” Elladan asked as he coughed delicately. Elladan’s comment caused Erestor’s blush to deepen. He hadn’t thought Elladan would be so straight-forward.

 

But Glorfindel didn’t seem to mind. “Elladan is right. I have taken a liking to you too, Erestor.” He rubbed Erestor’s fingers between his and cooed at Êl, who seemed extremely pleased by this development and his closeness.

 

“Should you not ask permission to court him?” Melpomaen suggested in his ‘Advisor’ voice. He was also pleased to see Erestor and Êl this happy and accepted.

 

“Aye, I should do that!” Nothing seemed able to embarrass Glorfindel and the warrior gladly accepted the challenge. “Erestor, will you allow me to officially court you?”

 

The words swept the smile of Erestor’s face and his eyes darkened with tears. He quickly wiped them away, making sure no one saw his tears. “I can not do that, Glorfindel, even though being courted by you is my greatest desire.”

 

Frowning, Glorfindel cocked his head. “Why not?”

 

“Because I belong to Caldarn. The moment he comes for me, I…” Erestor didn’t know how to finish the sentence and his voice faded. This beautiful dream would end the moment Caldarn appeared.

 

“Caldarn will never dominate your life again,” Elladan quickly interjected. “I already gave you my word that Imladris is your home now. You should accept Glorfindel’s suit, Erestor. You have no reason not to.”

 

Erestor looked at his fingers, which Glorfindel had intertwined with his own. Êl drew his attention then by cooing at him and he smiled in order to reassure her. She liked Glorfindel as well so why was he fighting this? He had dreamt of having a lover and a champion like Glorfindel so why should he reject the Captain now? “I accept,” Erestor whispered, feeling bashful. Glorfindel’s head reeled with happiness and he leaned in closer to deposit a tender kiss onto Erestor’s lips. Glorfindel’s action took Erestor by surprise and he blinked. Glorfindel was kissing him in public! Deciding she liked seeing Glorfindel that close to Erestor, Êl raised her tiny hands and patted Glorfindel’s arm.

 

“Aye, you will receive one as well, little one!” Thinking the Elfling had grown jealous of all the attention Erestor was receiving, Glorfindel pressed a kiss onto Êl’s brow. “I love you, too.” Erestor lowered his gaze and his breath caught. Glorfindel had actually used the L-word. Glorfindel loved him.

 

~~~

 

Erestor found a new item occupying his rooms upon returning. “A rocking chair?” he asked Glorfindel.

 

“Celebrían used to rock her children in it and I thought you might like it, too. Will you give it a try?” Glorfindel carried Êl in his arms and watched Erestor settle down in the rocking chair.

 

Erestor pressed the rocking chair into motion and smiled. “It is lovely.”

 

Glorfindel walked over to Erestor and placed the Elfling in the raven-haired Elf’s arms. “Maybe she will like it, too.” Êl gave Erestor a surprised look as the rocking motion registered with her. Then she raised a hand, buried her fingers in the fabric of the robes, and chirped playfully.

 

“Is the motion not supposed to put her to sleep?” So far, rocking her was having the opposite effect and Erestor wondered if Êl wasn’t tired at all. He felt exhausted. All night long, he had ignored the looks the other Elves had been giving him and had kept his fingers twined with Glorfindel’s.

 

“Nay, it should *help* put her to sleep!” Glorfindel grinned and walked over to the bed. He pushed back the covers and then lit a few oil lamps near the bed. One look at Erestor showed him the obvious. “You are tired, are you not, Erestor?”

 

“Exhausted,” Erestor admitted and rose from the rocking chair. The longer he rocked, the livelier his daughter was becoming.

 

“I should excuse myself and give you some privacy,” Glorfindel said and went to head for the doorway, but then Erestor blocked his path and stopped him.

 

“Would you stay until Êl and I are asleep?” Erestor didn’t want to be alone. For some reason, Caldarn’s defiling presence had been close all evening and the memories about those dreadful five years still haunted him.

 

“I will stay.” Glorfindel watched Erestor and Êl curl up in bed and then walked over to them to tuck them in. He seated himself on the edge of the bed and smiled at them. He was happy that he had found his little family to care for.

 

~~~

 

“Nay, please…leave me alone! I do not want to do this!”

 

Sometime during the night, Erestor’s screams woke Glorfindel. After Erestor and Êl had fallen asleep, he had retired to the rocking chair and had slept peacefully, but Erestor’s pleading had caused his slumber to end. “Erestor?” Êl was also awake and looked at Glorfindel in fright. Erestor was fighting an invisible enemy and she was being jostled in the process. Soft yelps and sobs escaped her.

 

“Stop it!” Erestor screamed and then curled up in a fetal position. He had seemingly forgotten about his daughter and was shutting her out.

 

Glorfindel quickly made his way over to Erestor and sat down on the bed. “Erestor? I need you to wake up!” He didn’t want to physically restrain Erestor since the dark-haired Elf was already panicking, but he might not have a choice. For now, he settled for cradling the little Elfling against his chest and comforting her. She continued to wail and Glorfindel rocked her in his arms, whispering reassurances. In between his whispers, he continued to try to reach Erestor. “Erestor, I need you to wake up now!” He hoped that raising his voice would do the trick.

 

It worked, but in a different way than he had hoped. Erestor released a keening wail and abruptly sat upright. The expression in the dark eyes was haunted and Glorfindel wished there had been another way to wake up Erestor. He regretted having to raise his voice. “Erestor, please look at me. It is I, Glorfindel and you are safe. You are in Imladris and Êl is here with you.”

 

Erestor was panting hard. He needed time to orientate himself and to realize he was in Imladris – in safety. In his dreams, Caldarn had come for him and had dragged him away from his daughter by his hair. Being separated from his daughter was the worst thing that could happen to him and seeing her in Glorfindel’s arms made him reach out and hug her tightly against his chest. “I almost lost you.”

 

Glorfindel felt teary-eyed upon hearing what Erestor’s nightmare had been about. “I vow that Caldarn will never succeed in separating you from your daughter.” Erestor was shaking like a leaf when he lay down again and Glorfindel wondered if he should offer his company – close company. “Would you like for me to hold you?” He would often like to be held after a nightmare and he surmised that Erestor probably wasn’t any different.

 

Erestor managed to compose himself again and gave Glorfindel a thankful nod. “I would like that. And so would Êl.” Erestor cradled his daughter against his chest. Since he had calmed down, she had as well. Her too short arms tried to embrace him and she pressed herself as close as possible as she rubbed her face in his chest.

 

Glorfindel decided against spooning up behind Erestor. Instead, he stretched out on his side in front of Erestor and wrapped both Elf and Elfling up in a hug. With one hand he pulled the blanket back into place and then settled down for the rest of the night. Since he was face to face with Erestor, he saw the grateful expression in the large eyes. “You and your daughter are safe with me.” Erestor nodded his head and Glorfindel brushed the raven hair away from the face. “I should have done this the first time you went to sleep. Then, you might not have had that nightmare.”

 

“Glorfindel?” Erestor looked at his daughter and saw that she had dozed off again. It was safe for him to speak about his feelings then. After the incident he had just caused, he didn’t want to cause her to be upset again.

 

Seeing the doubt in Erestor’s eyes, Glorfindel wondered what had put it there. “What troubles you?”

 

“I should not have accepted you as my suitor.”

 

Erestor’s words hit Glorfindel like a cold shower. “Why do you say that now? What has changed?” Had he done something wrong?

 

“It is not about you,” Erestor quickly explained. “It has everything to do with me and what Caldarn did to me. You know what he did to me…” Erestor blushed and closed his eyes. “Glorfindel, I gave in to him because I did not have a choice. I do not know what will happen should we…should the two of us… ever…”

 

“Want to make love?” Glorfindel finished for him and then released a relieved sigh. For one moment, Erestor had managed to scare him! “Erestor, I have no intention to rush this! We will take our time and *you* will set the pace!” He was actually glad that Erestor had brought this up! This way he could do away with any misunderstandings! “You arrived in Imladris only two weeks ago! Give yourself some time!”

 

Erestor raised a shaky hand and cupped Glorfindel’s face. Not so long ago, blue eyes staring at him like that would have scared him. But that had changed. In Glorfindel’s eyes, he saw emotions he had never seen before in blue eyes. Caldarn’s eyes had been cold and predatory. Glorfindel’s were filled with concern and affection. Such a huge difference! “I thank the Valar for putting you on my path, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel pressed a chaste kiss on Erestor’s brow. “And I thank them for putting you and Êl on mine. I always wanted a little family of my own.”

 

“A family? You already think of us as your family?” Erestor failed to fight back his tears and they dripped from his face.

 

“Do not cry, Erestor, please!” Glorfindel wiped away the tears.

 

“I can not *not* cry. I am too happy!”

 

“Ah, those are tears of happiness then. Then let them fall.” Glorfindel continued to wipe away the tears and was no longer bothered at seeing them fall, for he knew that Erestor was shedding them out of happiness.

 

~~~

 

“Good morning,” Glorfindel said cheerfully as he woke with Erestor pressed tightly against him. The rest of Erestor’s sleep had been peaceful and Glorfindel suspected that it had everything to do with his presence. /He feels safe with me./

 

“Good morning, Glorfindel,” Erestor replied, smiling as well. Waking up in Glorfindel’s arms felt wonderful. Êl’s eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes as well. She woke up in-between two warm bodies and the Elfling cooed to express her contentment.

 

“I wish I could spend the day with you, but Elrond is scheduled to return today and Melpomaen and I need to make all the necessary preparations.”

 

“Can I help?” Erestor wanted to help, to pay these kind Elves back for their hospitality.

 

“You can help by staying indoors, resting, eating, and taking care of Êl. Later, when it is time for dinner, I would love for you and your daughter to join us in the Hall of Fire.”

 

“I really can not help?”

 

Erestor’s pleading expression ensnared Glorfindel, who tightened his hold on the raven-haired Elf. Êl, wedged in-between them, started to wiggle about and kicked her legs a bit. Delighted, Glorfindel rolled onto his back and hugged her close. “Good morning to you as well, my Lady!”

 

Seeing Glorfindel care so naturally for his daughter made Erestor realize that he really had a future there at Glorfindel’s side. He didn’t know why, but it was obvious that Glorfindel had truly accepted them as his family.

 

~~~

 

Elladan blinked. He still wasn’t sure how Erestor had convinced him to let him tag along. When he had visited Erestor, Elladan had been determined to make certain the raven-haired Elf rested and spent the day with Êl, but somehow Erestor had talked him into letting him tag along. They now stood in Elrond’s study preparing for the half-Elf’s return. Êl was settled against Erestor’s shoulder and wore a new dress that was midnight blue lined with silver. Her hair, while still growing, now covered her scalp.

 

“You will like my father,” Elladan said while sorting out the paperwork that had been left on Elrond’s desk. “He loves Elflings. You should have seen him when Arwen was born. He adored her.”

 

“I just hope that I will be allowed to stay,” Erestor answered softly while rubbing his daughter’s back.

 

Elladan shook his head. “How many more times do I need to assure you that you have found your home with us?”

 

Erestor gave Elladan an apologetic look. “I find it hard to believe that all my problems have been solved. Good things do not happen to me.”

 

Elladan placed a hand on Erestor’s shoulder and squeezed softly. “Your life has changed.” Elladan was about to add more when a loud commotion coming from the courtyard caught his attention. “That must be them!” He took hold of Erestor’s hand and pulled him along. “We should greet them!”

 

Erestor had no choice as he was pulled along by a very energetic Elladan and so followed suit. Êl loved the sudden speed they had gained and laughed. She had no idea who she was going to meet in a few minutes.

 

~~~~

 

Glorfindel escorted Elrond’s party the last few miles. He had met the half-Elf at the border and had been relieved to learn that there had been no incidents. Ever since Lady Celebrían had been attacked and injured, Glorfindel constantly worried about their safety. Glorfindel had been surprised to find that Arwen and Elrohir were not part of the party. Apparently the two half-Elves had chosen to remain longer with their grandmother, while their grandfather, Celeborn, had opted to visit Imladris and had traveled with Elrond’s party. Glorfindel hoped that he would find a chance to talk to Celeborn in private, since the Elf-Lord’s name was the only one Erestor had responded to.

 

“Glorfindel, I am happy to be home again. Although the Golden Wood possesses a charm of its own, I will always like Imladris best!” Elrond had wanted to leave sooner, but Arwen and Elrohir had pleaded with him to stay longer. He had stayed an extra month, but then had begun to feel homesick and yearned to return to his sweet valley.

 

“Imladris is happy to welcome her Lord again!” Glorfindel replied, smiling. Turning to Celeborn, he asked, “How is your Lady, Milord? I trust all is well?”

 

Celeborn nodded his head once. “She is delighted to have the company of her grandchildren for a longer period of time. It is a pity that Elladan could not join them. Tell me, did he rule Imladris well?”

 

“He replaced his father rather well. Imladris is still standing!” Glorfindel laughed warmly and Celeborn joined in. Elrond just grinned proudly.

 

~~~

 

“Elladan, I would rather go to my room.” Erestor stood next to Elladan and was growing uneasy since the crowd surrounding them kept growing. The whole of Imladris had gathered to welcome their Lord home.

 

“Erestor, please just stay. Glorfindel will also arrive in a moment and he can escort you to your rooms if you still want to leave by then.” Elladan had narrowed his eyes the moment the party had come into view. His Elven eyes made out his father’s form, Glorfindel’s, and, to his surprise, Celeborn’s. His grandfather had decided to visit with them then!

 

Erestor had also seen Glorfindel and he smiled brilliantly as he saw the golden-haired Elf sitting high up on his stallion wearing his formal robes. The golden hair shone in the sun and the warrior’s stance was one of pride. Erestor had fallen as hard for Glorfindel as the Captain had fallen for him and seeing Glorfindel approach convinced him to stay a little longer.

 

Celeborn always enjoyed visiting Imladris. The Elves there were carefree and merrier than the Galadhrim. Celeborn felt at home there. His gaze swept over the welcoming crowd and he finally made out Elladan’s face. Celeborn started to raise his hand in order to wave at his grandson, but then froze. The Elf standing next to Elladan…that couldn’t possibly be...Erestor...could it? His hands tightened on the reins and his horse came to a sudden stop. Elrond raised an eyebrow, wondering what had caught Celeborn’s attention. Glorfindel told Asfaloth to come to a halt as well and followed the direction of Celeborn’s gaze. Celeborn was staring at Erestor, who was staring back at him, deadly pale. “Elrond…Glorfindel, who is that Elf standing beside Elladan?” Celeborn shook his head. His eyes had to be deceiving him!

 

Elrond frowned. “I do not know that Elf.” He had never seen him before!

 

“His name is Erestor, Milord,” Glorfindel answered. “At least, we think that is his name. We do not know for certain. He lost a large part of his memory.” Glorfindel involuntarily held his breath for there was recognition in Celeborn’s eyes! “Do you know him?”

 

Celeborn nodded once. “Aye, I know him.” Celeborn dismounted and then turned to look at Elrond. “Excuse me, I have to do something and it can not wait.” Celeborn’s pace was swift and Glorfindel realized the Lord of the Golden Wood was heading for Erestor. One look at Erestor’s face showed him that the other Elf was panicking. The only thing that kept Erestor in place was that Elladan had a hold on his hand.

 

Erestor *knew* the silver-haired Elf that was advancing on him. The name wouldn’t come to him yet, but he knew the face, the hazel eyes, and the intelligence that hid behind the somewhat sullen look. He felt frozen and Êl, who was pressing herself against him, was holding her breath as she sensed Erestor’s nervousness.

 

“Erestor? Is that really you?” Celeborn stood in front of Erestor and raised a hand to touch the raven hair.

 

“Celeborn…” Erestor finally remembered the other Elf’s name. “Celeborn,” he repeated, thrilled that he was remembering and that they were good memories as far as he could sense. “I know you!”

 

“You should! You are my Advisor, Erestor!” Celeborn was so happy to have found Erestor again that he embraced the Elf who he had believed dead for the last five years. Êl however was in the way and protested loudly when Celeborn pressed against Erestor.

 

Glorfindel had slid off of Asfaloth’s back and was hurrying over to Erestor’s side to lend him moral support, should the other Elf need it. The fact that Celeborn had recognized Erestor gave him hope that the raven-haired Elf’s origin had been uncovered.

 

Celeborn registered the squealing and looked down to find what was causing the pitiful sound. Seeing big, blue eyes and raven hair on the Elfling, Celeborn blinked. “Erestor? Who is that?” He had just recovered from one surprise and the next one was already upon him.

 

“This is my daughter, Êl.” Erestor smiled at Celeborn. “I have much to tell you.” The memories that flooded his mind were all soothing and reassuring. They showed him the life which he had led in the Golden Wood, acting as one of Celeborn’s most trusted Advisors. Glorfindel reached Erestor’s side and quickly took hold of Erestor’s hand possessively, which was noticed by all the other Elves.

 

Elrond, who had kept back until that moment, decided it was time to act. “I do not know what this is all about, but I insist you tell me. Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, I expect to see you in my study in one hour.” He needed time to talk to Melpomaen and let his Chief Advisor update him.

 

“We will be there,” Glorfindel answered as he rubbed Erestor’s digits between his. Êl yawned and gave the adults a displeased look. It was time for her to take a nap and these Elves were keeping her awake.

 

“I should put her to bed,” Erestor whispered as he looked at his daughter and catching her yawn.

 

Celeborn, still shocked, watched Erestor and Glorfindel walk off hand in hand. For the last five years – long years at that – he had believed Erestor dead and now he found out that his Advisor was still alive. “Elrond, you should have told me…” But one look at Elrond told him that his son-in-law had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“Celeborn, we need to talk. Melpomaen, join us. The three of us are going to my study – now.” Elrond took charge and marched into the corridor. He hated mysteries and wanted to know exactly what had happened during his absence.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel seated himself next to Erestor who had sat down on the windowsill after placing Êl to sleep in the bed. He had tucked her in and she was now contentedly suckling her thumb. “How much do you remember?” Glorfindel asked as he saw bafflement in the dark eyes.

 

“I remember my life before Caldarn put his hands on me. I was born in the Golden Wood. My father belonged to Celeborn’s private guard and my mother is one of Galadriel’s companions. I had always lived in the Golden Wood and after I had reached my majority I had become an Advisor. Throughout the years, Celeborn came to appreciate my counsel and I became his right hand.” Erestor’s hands lay idle in his lap and he stared at the floor. “One day, Celeborn asked me to negotiate with a group of humans which had settled down close to the Golden Wood.”

 

Erestor trembled and Glorfindel reached for the other Elf’s hand. Curling his fingers around Erestor’s, he waited for the dark-haired Elf to continue his tale, although he sensed that something bad was going to happen. “The humans assaulted us. They took us by surprise, outnumbering us. I received a blow to my head during the fight and lost consciousness. When I woke next, I was bound and Caldarn was lurking close. The letter I had carried was meant for him.” Erestor shook his head. “We were careless.”

 

Glorfindel’s features contorted and he played with Erestor’s fingers, rubbing and squeezing them. “Your guards were careless, aye. They should have expected an attack.”

 

“But it happened, Glorfindel. It is useless to put the blame on anyone.” Erestor drew in a deep breath and looked Glorfindel in the eye. “My name is Erestor and I hail from the Golden Wood. I used to be Celeborn’s Chief Advisor.” Glorfindel disliked the depressed tone to Erestor’s voice and the eyes showed sadness as well. Something wasn’t right. “And what am I now, Glorfindel? He used me for five years. I allowed him to take advantage of me. I am an Elf. I should have been able to fight him off!” Erestor’s voice rose in anger, but realizing he might wake Êl, he grew silent again.

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “Nay, Erestor, you did not ‘allow’ it. You had no choice! You lost your memory and you were injured. He took advantage of you all right, but not because you allowed it! Do not blame yourself for what happened!”

 

Erestor smiled warmly at Glorfindel. When he had fled Caldarn’s hold, he had never expected to find a hero – his champion – on his way. “Will you stand at my side when I talk to Celeborn and Elrond?” He needed the emotional support.

 

“I will.”

 

“But someone should watch over Êl. I do not want her to be alone,” Erestor said.

 

“I know the right person to look after him,” Glorfindel hinted. “Just wait here for me.” Glorfindel kissed Erestor’s brow and exited the bedroom. A few minutes later, he returned with a white-haired Elf in tow.

 

“This is Lindir,” Glorfindel said, introducing the minstrel to Erestor. “He often minded Arwen when she was little and he has the loveliest voice to sing Êl back to sleep should she wake up.” Erestor studied Lindir for a long moment. He wouldn’t entrust his daughter to just any Elf and wanted to be certain that Lindir was the right Elf for the job.

 

“You can trust me to care for your daughter,” Lindir said, smiling reassuringly. “I gained lots of experience when I looked after the Lady Arwen when she was just an Elfling. I know what to do.”

 

Erestor was inclined to believe Lindir. After all, Glorfindel had recommended him. “Please let me know if she needs me. I do not want her to be unnecessarily upset.”

 

“I will send someone should we need you.” Lindir approved of the fact that Erestor was that protective of the Elfling. Each parent should be protective like that.

 

~~~

 

“And you thought Erestor died five years ago?” summarized Elrond. Melpomaen, Celeborn, and Elrond were seated around the Elf-Lord’s oak desk and Elrond was doing his best to deal with all the information he had just received.

 

Celeborn nodded gravely. “I did. I had sent a recovery team, but they had found only a few corpses, burned beyond recognition. I had assumed Erestor was among them. I should not have done that. I made a mistake.”

 

“You could not have known that Erestor had been injured and abducted,” Melpomaen said in an effort to comfort the troubled Lord of the Golden Wood.

 

“Melpomaen, did Erestor tell you what happened while he was in captivity?” Celeborn studied the Chief Advisor carefully, sensing that Melpomaen was holding back. “And what about his daughter? Who is her mother?”

 

“Erestor should tell you,” Melpomaen replied, uncertain that he should give Celeborn the details of Erestor’s captivity. But then again, maybe Erestor would be grateful that he didn’t have to tell them himself. “I will tell you,” he corrected himself eventually and hoped Celeborn would remain calm during his tale.

 

~~~

 

Celeborn felt shocked after listening to Melpomaen’s grueling tale. “I should have searched harder for Erestor! It is my fault that Caldarn… oh, by the Grace of the Valar, that Man abused him!” Celeborn banged his fist on Elrond’s desk.

 

“Compose yourself,” Elrond reprimanded his father-in-law. “Erestor will need you sane and sound when he gets here.” Elrond had listened carefully and now directed his attention back to Melpomaen. “Does Erestor want to stay? Or do you think he will want to return to the Golden Wood now that he remembers? Offer me your counsel.”

 

Melpomaen took a moment to ponder the question. “I believe that he will want to stay in Imladris. He will not want to part from Glorfindel. They have grown close these last few days and Glorfindel adores the little Elfling.” Melpomaen frowned deeply. “Elrond, Erestor is afraid that you will tell him to leave Imladris.”

 

Elladan, who had remained in the background, nodded while adding, “I had to frequently reassure him that he can stay.”

 

Elrond angrily glared at the flames in the fireplace and they seemed to grow taller under his stare. “Of course can he stay! What kind of Elf would I be if I told him to leave?” Elrond drew in a deep breath. “We need to talk to Erestor.”

 

“And Glorfindel,” Melpomaen added.

 

“Send for them,” Elrond ordered. “We will solve this now.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor shuffled his feet nervously and remained standing near the doorway. Even though he had recovered his memories and had Glorfindel at his side, he still felt intimidated by the Elf-Lords’ presence. He knew what he had to tell Celeborn and he wasn’t looking forward to admitting his shame.

 

“Erestor, please seat yourself. You look pale, my dear old friend.” Celeborn did his best to break the ice. He rose from his chair, walked over to Erestor, and raised his hand, pointing at the comfortable chairs near the fire place.

 

“Thank you.” Erestor felt reassured once Celeborn had called him his friend. He walked toward the chairs and kept a tight hold on Glorfindel’s hand. He wasn’t letting go. Glorfindel followed and the two Elves seated themselves. Elrond should have taken charge, but didn’t. Celeborn was the best Elf to handle this situation since he knew Erestor best. He would observe and listen.

 

Celeborn cleared his throat, pulled his chair closer to the fireplace and seated himself opposite Erestor. “Melpomaen told us everything that happened to you, so you do not have to do that yourself.”

 

Erestor released a relieved sigh. “Thank you,” he said, addressing Melpomaen. “I am not sure I would have managed.”

 

“You will always be welcome here, Erestor. But you also have a home in the Golden Wood. No matter what you decide, we will support you.” Celeborn was relieved to see Erestor’s expression grow clearer. He also noticed the way Erestor was holding onto Glorfindel’s hand and smiled. “And you have a daughter now.”

 

Erestor smiled gingerly. “Her name is Êl. I had to protect her when Caldarn wanted to end her life. She is only a baby. She did nothing wrong.”

 

“I am glad you ran,” Glorfindel interjected. “You ran to me.” He guided Erestor’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss onto the back.

 

Celeborn laughed warmly at seeing Erestor blush. It was obvious that Erestor had recovered due to Glorfindel’s care. Melpomaen had told him how bad Erestor’s condition had been when he had arrived in Imladris. “I assume you would like to stay in Imladris with Glorfindel?”

 

Erestor felt relieved that his talk with Celeborn was going so well. The Lord of the Golden Wood did most of the talking and seemed to have reached the right conclusions. “I would like that.”

 

Celeborn reached for Erestor’s knee and squeezed it. “I will stay for a few weeks. Hopefully, we can rebuild the bond of trust which we used to have in the past. I would also love to be able to know your daughter better and maybe, in the future, you would like to visit the Golden Wood again.”

 

“Thank you. You have always been a kind Lord and a good friend.” Erestor smiled at Celeborn. “And aye, I will visit the Golden Wood in the future. But right now, I would like to stay with Glorfindel.” The fact that he had found love there was too precious to let it slip to his fingers. He would hold onto that.

 

Celeborn smiled back and wanted to reassure Erestor that Caldarn no longer posed a threat. No matter where Erestor stayed, either in Imladris or Golden Wood, guards would make certain that no Man were allowed close to Erestor. But in the end, he stayed quiet, knowing Elladan and most certainly Glorfindel had already promised Erestor the same thing. “I am glad to have you back, my dear friend,” he said finally.

 

Elrond, who agreed with Celeborn, nodded his head once. “Imladris is your new home and we are all happy to have another Elfling in the Last Homely House.” Elrond knew himself well enough to know he would fall for the little Lady. He always did where Elflings were concerned.

 

~~~

 

“That went well,” Erestor commented when he snuggled up to Glorfindel. They lay face to face and Êl was buried protectively in-between them. Erestor had been pleasantly surprised to find Lindir entertaining his daughter with a song upon their return. Êl had obviously taken a liking to the minstrel and Erestor was relieved that they now had a minder his daughter liked and trusted.

 

“Aye, I told you Elrond would understand and it was a good thing that Celeborn was present as well.” Glorfindel caressed Erestor’s face and smiled at his new lover. “How much do you remember? Everything?”

 

Erestor cocked his head so he could rub his cheek against Glorfindel’s fingers. He savored the caress. “I remember everything. It feels good having my memories complete, but…” He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I would give everything to forget the last five years.” He felt tainted, marred, and uncertain about how he would react to Glorfindel’s advances should their relationship deepen. “I feel…incomplete. Caldarn took something away from me: the ability to enjoy making love.”

 

Glorfindel fought the feeling of anger that tried to take hold of him. He would love to even the score with Caldarn for mistreating Erestor! He drew in a calming breath and twirled a strand of Erestor’s raven hair around a fingertip. “I have no intention of rushing you, Erestor. We have all the time we need.”

 

Glorfindel’s words reassured Erestor and he rested his head against the Captain’s shoulder. Êl was sound asleep and her fingers had wrapped themselves in Erestor’s nightshirt. As far as she was concerned, sleeping in-between Erestor and Glorfindel was the best thing in the world.

 

~~~

 

 

Over the next few days, Erestor settled into a routine which felt comfortable since he had regained his memories. Escorted by Glorfindel, he joined Celeborn, Elrond, Elladan, and Melpomaen in the Elf-Lord’s study. Although he couldn’t *really* help, Elrond found a few tasks he could carry out without needing knowledge. Once Glorfindel was convinced that Erestor was in good hands, the warrior marched onto the training grounds. He needed to work out in order to release his pent-up anger.

 

Glorfindel was of two minds regarding Caldarn. A part of him hoped that the Man would be so foolish to come to Imladris so he could confront Erestor’s tormentor. Another part of him hoped, for Erestor’s sake, that Caldarn would leave him alone. He was afraid that Erestor would suffer a set-back in his recovery should Caldarn appear in Imladris.

 

After working himself into a sweat, he realized that he had no say in the matter whether Caldarn would come for Erestor or not. All he could do was to be there for Erestor in any way he could.

 

~~~

 

Erestor enjoyed working alongside Celeborn and Elladan. He kept at a distance from Elrond, although he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because he simply didn’t know the Elf and Elrond needed to gain his trust.

 

When evening approached, Erestor began to yearn to return to his daughter, who was being babysat by Lindir, and excused himself. Well, he wanted to excuse himself but something was in the way: Elrond.

 

“Would you allow me to accompany you? I would love to meet your daughter.” Elrond carefully schooled his features in an effort to look reassuring and approachable. He knew he could sometimes be hard to approach and even acted a bit aloof because he was lost in thought and he didn’t want to make that mistake now.

 

Erestor wavered. He knew it was important to befriend the Elf-Lord, but he would rather have done so with Glorfindel present. In the end, he nodded and managed a weak smile. “I am honored you would like to visit with her.”

 

Elrond smiled and beamed with contentment when Erestor accepted. “I have a weak spot for Elflings, or so I have been told.”

 

Celeborn laughed. “I can vouch for that. He spoiled Arwen completely!”

 

Elrond fell into step beside Erestor as they made their way to Erestor’s guest rooms. It reminded Elrond that he wanted to address the matter of Erestor’s lodgings. “I was wondering, Erestor. Would you like to have your own rooms or would you rather move into Glorfindel’s? You are staying in guest rooms and permanent lodging would be best.”

 

Elrond’s question threw Erestor off balance. “May I think about that?” He would love moving into Glorfindel’s rooms because he would feel safer there, but he wanted to discuss the matter with Glorfindel first. On top of that, having his own rooms sounded tempting as well. For the last five years he’d hardly had any privacy.

 

“Of course!” Elrond understood Erestor’s dilemma and granted him all the time the other Elf would need.

 

They arrived at the door to Erestor’s temporary rooms and Erestor opened the door. He remained standing in the doorway to savor the sight that greeted him. Lindir was still present, but Glorfindel had joined in as well. Êl was having a good time seated on Glorfindel’s thigh and riding the fabled warrior’s leg as if he was a pony. She cooed, chirped, and buried her fingers in the golden hair.

 

Elrond laughed as he saw Glorfindel carefully bounce the Elfling. It seemed the Elfling was in control – Arwen had been in control as well when she had still been little. “My Lady, you have an extraordinary ride!” Hearing the strange voice, Êl looked over. She saw the strange Elf and cooed, reaching for him. She obviously mistook him for his son, Elladan.

 

Erestor raised a hand and smiled. “You are riding Glorfindel so well! I would as well but I am a bit too heavy to ride poor Glorfindel.” Erestor completely forgot the sexual innuendo that Glorfindel could read in those words, but a wicked grin coming from the golden-haired Elf made him realize what he had just said and he blushed in response. “Not like that,” he said, not realizing he was only amusing Glorfindel more.

 

“We will see who rides who well, Erestor,” Glorfindel hinted wickedly.

 

“May I play with her?” Elrond made his way over to Glorfindel and the Elfling. Glorfindel decided he needed a rest and handed Êl to Elrond. Elrond was delighted to see another Elfling in the Last Homely House and it didn’t take him long to remember the tricks that had amused Arwen when she had been little.

 

Erestor lowered himself onto the ground next to Glorfindel and willingly went into the tight hug the golden-haired Elf bestowed on him. Erestor took a moment to relish the peaceful moment. Lindir was softly singing, Elrond was entertaining Êl, and Glorfindel was hugging him tight. He was perfectly happy and, at the same time, he was afraid that it wouldn’t last.

 

~~~

 

Erestor’s breath caught when he entered Glorfindel’s rooms. After careful consideration, Erestor had decided to move in with Glorfindel. He had become accustomed to sleeping in Glorfindel’s arms and to having the warrior close.

 

“I tried to give you a warm welcome,” Glorfindel said in explanation for the presence of the multitude of scented candles which stood scattered throughout the room. Glorfindel had put roses next to the bed and he shuffled his feet nervously, hoping Erestor liked it and that he hadn’t overdone it. In the corner of the room lay a rug made from furs and all of Êl’s favorite toys lay there as well.

 

“You succeeded in doing that.” Erestor felt deeply touched that Glorfindel had done this to make him feel welcome. “I already feel at home.”

 

“It is already late and Êl is yawning. Would you like to curl up in bed?” Glorfindel gave Erestor a hopeful look.

 

Erestor wavered. Ever since he had taken to sleeping in Glorfindel’s arms, he had done so clothed: either wearing his robes or a nightshirt, but that night was a night of great importance for it signaled a new chapter in his life. He wanted to do something for Glorfindel in turn.

 

Glorfindel pushed back the covers of his four-poster bed and removed all of his clothes except for his leggings. For some reason he wasn’t comfortable yet going to bed naked. Sometimes, there was an expression in Erestor’s eyes that warned him that the raven-haired Elf wasn’t ready yet for such intimacy. And Glorfindel stayed true to his word: he let Erestor set the pace. Naturally, he was thus surprised to find that Erestor had removed his shirt as well and only wearing his leggings. That was a first.

 

Encouraged by the step Erestor seemed willing to take Glorfindel slipped between the covers and then patted the space next to him. Erestor first placed his daughter on the mattress and then stretched out on his side in front of Glorfindel. The warrior’s arms instantly came around him and pulled him close. Êl presented a barrier in their bed and Erestor was painfully aware of the fact that he was using her to keep Glorfindel at a distance. He knew darn well that the golden-haired Elf wouldn’t approach him while the Elfling shared their bed. “I am sorry that I can not be the lover you so rightly deserve,” Erestor said, feeling miserable.

 

“Please do not feel guilty,” Glorfindel whispered as he caressed Erestor’s face affectionately. “You set the pace, always remember that.”

 

Erestor smiled warmly at the warrior. “Thank you.” He snuggled closer and rubbed his cheek against Glorfindel’s shoulder. He hoped that one day he could put Caldarn behind him and move on to *really* becoming Glorfindel’s lover.

 

~~~

 

Erestor had formed a habit in accompanying Elrond and Elladan during the day, assisting where he could. Celeborn watched on with amusement, although he felt a bit saddened, knowing he had lost his former Chief Advisor to Imladris. But he didn’t mind really, since Erestor’s happiness was more important to him.

 

It was still early in the morning and Elrond had taken up residence in the Hall of Fire. Flanked by Elladan and Erestor, he listened to the Elves who had come to plead their case, request help, or seek his advice. Everything went smoothly until it was time for the last party to appear before the Elf-Lord.

 

“Let me pass! I don’t care about your rules and regulations. I’m here to take back what is mine!”

 

Erestor froze the moment the voice first cut through the air. He started to shake like a leaf and the quill which he had been holding snapped in two. His worst nightmare had come true! He had been afraid that Caldarn would come for him and, since his former tormentor had arrived, Glorfindel was nowhere in sight!

 

Annoyed, Elrond looked toward the doorway. A party of six Men was making their way toward him and Elrond’s instincts kicked in as he saw the predatory glare in the leader’s eyes – blue eyes, he noticed. They seldom had human visitors and Elrond grew instantly alert. He rose from his chair, arched an eyebrow, and glared at the leader in turn.

 

Elladan happened to glance at Erestor and saw how deadly pale the raven-haired Elf had become as well as how the hands shook and the quill that had broken. One look at the leader of the party of Men showed him that he had blue eyes and they were aimed at Erestor. It didn’t take Elladan long to reach the correct conclusion.

 

“I am Lord Caldarn and I demand back what belongs to me!”

 

Erestor fought to keep his breathing even. Caldarn hadn’t changed a bit. The Man sported short, reddish hair, had predatory, cruel eyes, and was wrapped up in furs of the animals he had killed himself. Flanked by the soldiers Caldarn trusted the most, the Man felt confident and in control of the situation. Erestor considered running out of the Hall at that very moment, but suddenly Elladan appeared behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place. “Stay,” whispered Elladan in determination. “Do not run.” This was the moment Erestor had been afraid of all along and they would face Caldarn together. He had even sent a servant to fetch Glorfindel, knowing Erestor would want the warrior at his side.

 

Elrond instantly felt infuriated. “How dare you march into my Hall like that? Guards!” He wanted them close in case Caldarn was foolish enough to try to take Erestor by force.

 

“That Elf seated over there is mine and I demand you hand him over to me! He has no business being here! He is my property!” Elrond’s reprimand didn’t impress Caldarn. He knew his soldiers would back him up and he was cocky enough to believe he could take on the ‘feeble and fragile’ Elves. After all, Erestor was fragile; he had easily beaten the raven-haired Elf into submission. Guards appeared in the Hall of Fire, greatly outnumbering Caldarn’s party. Caldarn didn’t realize it yet, but he was badly outmatched.

 

“No Elf belongs to a Man!” Elrond spat. “What you did to Erestor is unforgivable!”

 

Caldarn blinked and realized Erestor had made friends in Imladris. Maybe reclaiming his former plaything wouldn’t be as easy as he had thought and he tried a different approach. “I demand you return my mate to me and my daughter.”

 

Erestor had had enough. He felt strengthened knowing Elladan and Elrond would back him up and he shook off Elladan’s hands when he jumped up from his chair. “You wanted to kill her by leaving her in the woods to die!”

 

“That is my right! You gave birth to a useless daughter when I wanted a son!” Caldarn raised his voice in anger and advanced on Erestor. Erestor stood his ground mostly because he saw the guards moving in on Caldarn as Glorfindel marched inside and headed for him.

 

“Useless?” Elrond was truly angry now. “Useless? Each Elfling, each child that comes to us is precious! The fact that you intended to abandon her takes away any right you might have had to care for your daughter.”

 

Glorfindel had been told what had been happening and glared at Caldarn. So this was the Man who had hurt Erestor so much! The Man was taller than he had thought as well as bulky and he could very well imagine that an amnesiac and injured Erestor had stood no chance against the bully.

 

“Give me what belongs to me and I will leave your Hall. I have no intention to stay here at any rate.” Caldarn glared at the two guards that kept him from reaching for Erestor. “He’s mine!”

 

Erestor shook his head determinedly. “You used and abused me, Caldarn. No more. It ends here.” Celeborn had noticed the commotion in the Hall and appeared behind Elrond. So this was the Man who had taken his friend and Advisor away from him.

 

“You heard Erestor,” Glorfindel hissed from between clenched teeth. “If it were up to me, I would beat you to the borders, but…” Erestor placed a hand on his arm to calm him and Glorfindel forced himself to compose himself. “I will abide by Lord Elrond’s ruling.”

 

“Escort this Man and his companions to our borders,” Elrond commanded the guards. “And listen carefully, Caldarn. Should you ever set foot on Imladris’ soil again, you will meet your death.”

 

Caldarn was actually stunned to hear an Elf threaten him. “How dare you…?” He stormed forward as he drew his dagger and aimed it at Elrond. He thought the half-Elf an easy target since Erestor had always been an easy target and was baffled to see Elrond move faster than the eye could see. Elrond had had enough. The impertinent Man actually dared to attack him! Using his superior strength and agility, he tried to force Caldarn to drop the dagger, but Caldarn refused.

 

“Elrond!” Glorfindel, being in charge of Elrond’s safety, moved forward and was ready to fight Caldarn off. But Elrond was an experienced warrior and didn’t need any assistance. Caldarn, enraged that Elrond proved a formidable opponent, lost his composure and tried to stab at the half-Elf’s chest. Elrond didn’t have a choice then. He had to defend himself and, since Caldarn refused to drop the dagger, Elrond had no choice but to use the weapon against the Man. Erestor watched everything in slow motion. The situation had escalated and he now feared for Elrond’s safety. He had been a fool not to give in to Caldarn and leave with him. He would never forgive himself if Elrond had to pay the price for his choice.

 

Caldarn’s eyes widened and he struggled to suck in his breath. Shocked, he stumbled backward and looked down at his body. The dagger had been plunged into his chest, piercing his heart. He gave Elrond a last, stupefied look and then collapsed. The Man’s blood spread over the floor and his body twitched one last time with the last bits of his fleeting life. Erestor moved forward, but was caught by Glorfindel dead in his tracks when the other Elf wrapped his arms around him. “Do not do that,” Glorfindel advised.

 

Caldarn’s hired help took several steps backwards. They weren’t as blinded as Caldarn and they knew how lethal Elves could be. They weren’t going to risk a fight which they knew they would lose. At Elladan’s gesture, the guards escorted the Men out of the Hall. That left Erestor staring at Caldarn’s corpse. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Elrond and Caldarn had struggled and Caldarn had died in the process. His tormentor was dead. His daughter was safe. *He* was safe!

 

Celeborn saw the emotions playing across Erestor’s face. Had Caldarn not met his fate a moment ago, he would have taken the matter into his own hands and would have dealt with Caldarn in his own way, ensuring the Man would never bother Erestor again.

 

~~~

 

“He is dead,” Erestor said aloud to no one in particular. His daughter was drinking her bottled milk that Elrond was feeding her. The Elf-Lord had really taken a liking to Êl and pampered her. “I can not believe he is dead.”

 

Glorfindel had escorted Erestor to his rooms after the incident in the Hall of Fire and Erestor had sat there staring blindly at the wall for a long time, hardly acknowledging Glorfindel’s presence. Erestor had only stirred when Elrond had joined them.

 

“Believe it,” Elrond said while letting the small Elfling burp. “He will never bother you again.”

 

“I *knew* he would come for me,” Erestor replied as he looked at Elrond. Glorfindel sat behind him with Erestor safely wedged between the warrior’s legs. “But I never expected for it to end that way.” Erestor shook his head, still trying to accept that Caldarn no longer posed a threat to him.

 

“Neither did I,” Elrond admitted. “But I do not regret the outcome of that confrontation. He caused his own death. He was a stupid Man.” Êl burped again, making Elrond laugh. “She is a treasure, Erestor.”

 

“Some good came out of it,” Erestor mused aloud. Caldarn had been evil, but Êl was a precious gift. “Caldarn never wanted to be a father, certainly not to a daughter.”

 

“But I will take on the role of parent,” Glorfindel said softly. “I want to be her father.”

 

Erestor smiled. “What does that make me?”

 

And although Êl had no idea what the adults had been talking about, she suddenly chirped and cooed, as if giving her input. All of the older Elves laughed and Elrond pressed a kiss onto the raven head. “Aye, Erestor is your Nana!” That earned him a glare from Erestor, but Elrond merely laughed it off.

 

~~~

 

That night Erestor turned the tables around on Glorfindel and wrapped the golden-haired Elf up in his arms. Glorfindel didn’t seem to mind and purred like a big cat, savoring the reversal. “I am so very proud of you,” Glorfindel said as he raised his head so he could look into Erestor’s eyes. “You did not back down. You did not run. You stood your ground and faced him.”

 

“I surprised myself. I did not think I had the courage to do so.” Erestor cast a look at the cradle which held Êl’s sleeping form. She had been stunned to be placed in the cradle instead of the bed, but once Glorfindel had placed her favorite toys and blanket inside with her, she had accepted the situation and cuddled up to one of her dolls.

 

“Erestor? Why the cradle?” Glorfindel had frowned when finding the cradle in his room. He was perfectly fine with the Elfling sleeping in their bed.

 

Erestor studied Glorfindel for some time and then said, “I want us to become more intimate when time progresses and we can hardly do that with Êl sleeping in-between us.”

 

“Do not rush anything, Erestor,” Glorfindel replied, touched that the dark-haired Elf was thinking about their future. “I will wait for you. I do not care how long it takes.”

 

Feeling bold, Erestor placed a kiss onto Glorfindel’s lips. “When I had fled Caldarn’s reign of terror I had not dared to hope that I would find a safe haven in Imladris and friends, let alone a lover.”

 

“And I had never dared to hope I would find a family. Êl and you really complete my life. I always wanted children and... She even has my eyes,” Glorfindel said, testing the waters.

 

Erestor’s eyes misted over with tears of happiness. “You really think of her as your daughter, do you not? You amaze me…How can you extend your love in such a way? She is half-Elven.”

 

“I already helped raise three half-Elves,” Glorfindel said while stroking Erestor’s long hair and caressing his face. “I have lots of experience, which will come in handy since you have none.” He kissed Erestor’s brow and relished feeling the naked, soft skin beneath his fingertips as he ran them over Erestor’s back. “Êl is a delightful Elfling and I will love her like she was my own flesh and blood.”

 

“I do not deserve you,” Erestor whispered, half-jokingly. “But I am glad to have found you!” Leaning in closer, he kissed Glorfindel sweetly.

 

Glorfindel savored and deepened the kiss, but never took control away from Erestor. He knew – just as Erestor knew – that they still had a long road ahead of them, but they would find their way there in the end.

 

The end


End file.
